Light on Me
by Fuma Tan
Summary: [But, I Still Want You Sequel] Kepingan puzzle satu-persatu akan kembali terkumpul, kebenaran akan terungkap, dan hukum mereka yang menjawab. Tugas Namjoon lebih berat kali ini, saat ia kembali dipertemukan pada sosok masa lalu yang menghadapkannya kembali pada kehancuran.
1. Chapter 1 (Note)

**_Light on Me_**

**Genre** : Romance, and Tragedy

**Pair** : NamJin, and slight YoonMin

**Rate** : M

**Warning** : Explicit, Smut and Character Death

**Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

**Summary **: Kepingan puzzle satu-persatu akan kembali terkumpul, kebenaran akan terungkap, dan hukum mereka yang menjawab. Tugas Namjoon lebih berat kali ini, saat ia kembali dipertemukan pada sosok masa lalu yang menghadapkannya kembali pada kehancuran.

**_Chapter 1 (_****_Note)_**

Kaki tak beralas itu melangkah diantara hamparan salju yang mulai mencair, namun ia tak sedikit 'pun merasa kedinginan dan menggigil. Butiran-butiran es yang perlahan menjadi air jernih mengalir diantara langkahnya tidak membuat sepasang kaki itu gemetar. Meskipun kawanan Hakyeon telah tiada, Namjoon dan yang lainnya harus tetap waspada, masih ada bahaya yang mengancam di luar sana. Pasca kejadian kelam yang hampir membuat mereka kehilangan Seokjin, Namjoon memperketat penjagaan dan memperluas wilayah untuk mereka melacak keberadaan suatu ancaman, mencari-kalau ada musuh lain yang datang tanpa mereka duga.

Butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan masyarakat, yang merupakan manusia, agar mereka percaya bahwa Namjoon dan yang lain ada di pihak mereka, tetapi Seokjin dan Jimin yang _dulunya_ memang seorang manusia, perlahan-lahan mencoba meyakinkan mereka dan berani bersaksi bahwa _werewolf_ yang tinggal di sekitar mereka telah menolong Seokjin dan Jimin dengan mengorbankan nyawa, dan manusia yang menjadi masyarakat disekitar wilayah itu berhasil diyakinkan meskipun tidak semuanya, karena beberapa dari mereka memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan desa itu.

Dan sekarang, semua berjalan layaknya 14 tahun sebelum kejadian mengenaskan itu terjadi, _werewolf_ dan manusia kembali hidup berdampingan, mereka menunjuk seorang pemuda bernama Yeonjun untuk menjadi perwakilan dari pihak manusia, karena sesuai dengan perjanjian yang tertera dalam adat-istiadat mereka, hanya satu orang manusia yang ditunjuk sebagai perantara untuk menyampaikan pesan atau_ 'pun_ meminta bantuan.

Dan disini_ 'lah_ Jimin, berjalan menyusuri tumpukan salu, menuju ke sebuah desa, tempat para manusia tinggal. Tidak banyak dari mereka yang berdomisili disana, hanya beberapa, karena sebagian besar orang telah merantau atau pindah ke kota-kota besar mencari peruntungan lain.

"Tuan Jimin, selamat datang." Jimin melihat seorang pemuda tinggi melambaikan tangannya dibawah lampu minyak yang berpijar terang, dan dirinya segera menghampiri Yeonjun, "Bisa 'kah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'tuan'?" Jimin memandang risih padanya, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan ke sebuah bangunan khusus layaknya kuil yang terbengkalai, Yeonjun menanggapi, "Kata tetua aku harus memanggil kalian dengan sopan, dan harus bertinggkah dengan penuh rasa hormat." Yeonjun tersenyum padanya, Jimin mendengus seraya bergumam, "Ya, kau memang memanggil kami dengan sopan, tapi tingkahmu tidak menunjukkan rasa hormat sama sekali." Yeonjun mengabaikannya, ia mengeratkan jaket berbahan parasut yang ia kenakan lalu bicara, "Maafkan aku karena mendadak memintamu datang kemari."

"Kenapa tidak langsung bicara saja ditelpon tadi? Sekarang semua sudah praktis, berbeda dengan 14 tahun lalu." Rumah Seokjin kini berubah menjadi _rumah_ mereka yang baru, jika dahulu perwakilan manusia dan _werewolf _bertemu disebuah tempat yang dirahasiakan, sekarang, jika mereka hendak hidup berdampingan dengan manusia, mereka harus mengikuti arus perkembangan dari hidup mereka, seperti memakai benda dengan teknologi yang selalu manusia pakai untuk memenuhi kebutuhan, layaknya telepon atau alat yang bisa membuat mereka 'tahu apa saja' seperti internet, setidaknya, itu 'lah yang Seokjin utarakan pada Namjoon dan yang lain.

"Tidak bisa begitu." Yeonjun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, pipinya yang merah karena dingin menggembung tanda ia protes akan ucapan Jimin, "Teknologi memang sudah maju, tapi adat tetap 'lah adat." Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya, ia kembali bergumam, "Terserah~" Yeonjun menanggapinya dengan tersenyum riang. Mereka duduk bersila di teras kuil, dahulu, bangunan ini menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan antara manusia dan _werewolf_, dapat dikatakan ada sebuah keajaiban saat bangunan ini tidak ikut terbakar api dan masih berdiri kokoh hingga sekarang, manusia yang kini percaya pada mereka telah membersihkan tempat ini, hanya saja kesan tua dan terbengkalai tidak bisa hilang karena memang sudah termakan usia.

"Waktuku tidak banyak, sebentar lagi tengah malam, apa yang mau kau sampaikan?" Jimin melihat bulan yang mulai meninggi, ia menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang serius, dan Yeonjun menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang berbeda, ia terlihat sedikit takut, "Kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi disini," Jimin menyeritkan dahinya, ia hendak memberi tanggapan, tetapi Yeonjun sudah lebih dahulu melanjutkan, "satu minggu lagi akan ada seorang pendeta yang datang." Jimin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, ia tahu persis kemana arah pembicaraan ini, "Pendeta? Untuk apa?" Ia bertanya karena Jimin tahu persis, dalam ajaran Kristen, _werewolf_ adalah mahluk setara iblis, dan kedatangan pendeta itu bisa saja _mengancam_ mereka.

"Tugas misionaris." Meskipun kedatangan sang pendeta bukan _untuk_ mereka, tapi tetap saja, jika pendeta itu tahu ada _werewolf_ yang tinggal di desa ini, maka ia akan melakukan 'pengusiran'. "Untuk itu, kami tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan kalian selama pendeta itu tinggal disini." Yeonjun berkata, ada raut sedih dalam ekspresi wajahnya, wajar untuknya merasa sedikit _kehilangan_ karena selama satu tahun terakhir, ia sudah ditugaskan menjadi seorang perantara, Jimin dan yang lain sudah seperti temannya, "Tinggal? Untuk berapa lama?" Nada bicara Jimin melembut, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama, pemuda di hadapannya ini juga sudah ia anggap teman, kebenciannya pada manusia berkurang saat ia bertemu Seokjin, dan rasa benci itu juga mulai menghilang saat ia bertemu Yeonjun.

"Satu tahun." Satu tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama, lantas, Jimin meraih tangan Yeonjun dan menggengamnya, "Tenang saja, meskipun kita tidak bertemu selama satu tahun, setelah pendeta itu pergi, kita akan bertemu kembali." Terkadang, sikap Jimin memang dingin karena masa lalunya yang membuatnya seperti itu, tapi jauh di dalam dirinya, ia adalah sosok yang lembut hati dan penyayang, Yeonjun tahu akan hal itu.

"Bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan," tubuh Yeonjun gemetar, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berkata, "bagaimana jika kami tidak mampu untuk _menyembunyikan_ keberadaan kalian? Bagaimana jika pendeta itu tahu? Bagaimana jika warga disini mulai membenci kalian lagi?" Yeonjun hampir terisak, dan Jimin menggenggam tangannya makin erat.

Walau pun sebagian besar warga disini adalah atheis, tapi kedatangan pendeta itu cukup menjadi ancaman, karena belum pasti tugas misionaris apa yang akan ia lakukan di tempat terpencil seperti ini. "Itu tidak akan terjadi Yeonjun-ah." Jimin cukup percaya diri, karena satu tahun belakangan, manusia dan _werewolf_ hidup dengan damai dan saling menerima satu sama lain, terima kasih pada Seokjin-hyung yang telah bersusah payah untuk meyakinkan mereka. "Berdoa saja agar kedatangan pendeta itu tidak untuk menyebarkan ajarannya, tetapi untuk hal yang lain, seperti, meditasi atau semacamnya." Jimin merasa beruntung karena dirinya dibekali pengetahuan yang luas, kali ini ia berterima kasih pada Namjoon.

Yeonjun mengangguk, kini senyum cerianya telah kembali walau iris obsidiannya masih memancarkan kesenduan, "Ya, semogga." Ia menarik nafas dalam, dan kembali berkata, lebih tepatnya, bertanya, "Tuan Jimin, apa benar kalau ada manusia yang membocorkan keberadaan _werewolf_ mereka akan dibunuh nantinya?" Bibir Jimin mengatup, ia membukanya untuk bicara, dan mengatup kembali sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membalik pertanyaan Yeonjun, "Siapa yang bilang begitu?" Yeonjun berkedip berkali-kali, ia menjawab dengan bisikan pelan, "Temanku." Memang masih menjadi misteri, belum ada seorang manusia yang membeberkan keberadaan kawanan _werewolf_ seperti mereka saat manusia itu bermigrasi atau merantau, Jimin menyendikkan bahunya. "Mungkin."

"Hah?"

"Kami punya hukum, dan hukum kami berlaku dengan sangat mutlak, jadi," Jimin tidak mau berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak, ia berusaha untuk berkata jujur, mengabaikan ekspresi _shock_ dari wajah polos Yeonjun, "kurasa itu benar adanya, tapi bisa juga salah, karena seorang _werewolf_ dilarang untuk membunuh manusia, tapi ada juga hukum yang mengatakan kalau kami boleh membunuh siapa atau apa saja jika memang sudah sangat mengancam nyawa kami, pasangan kami, atau anggota kawanan kami."

"Wow."

"Hah?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau bilang 'wow'?"

"Itu keren."

"Apanya yang keren?"

"Hukum kalian keren."

"Hiii~"

"Tuan Jimin, kenapa bilang 'hiii~'?"

"Kau manusia terseram yang pernah kutemui."

_Light on Me._

Namjoon mengangguk mengerti. Jimin baru saja memberitahunya apa-atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang akan datang sebentar lagi, ia memutuskan untuk mempersempit pengawasan dan merenggangkan hubungan mereka dengan para manusia. Hal ini bukan 'lah hal baru bagi kawanan mereka untuk menghadapi _pengunjung_ yang tak diundang dari luar teritori mereka.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan Seokjin hyung?" Namjoon kembali menoleh pada Jimin, yang baru saja selesai _memanggil_ Yoongi dan Hoseok untuk segera pulang ke rumah, "Kemampuan bertarungnya meningkat, dia sudah bisa menghalau serangan Taehyung." Jimin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, selama setahun terakhir mereka telah membantu Seokjin untuk mengendalikan 'tubuh barunya', ia bahkan sudah bisa berburu sendiri, tapi ada kejanggalan yang kadang membuat mereka khawatir, Seokjin masih belum bisa menggendalikan kepekaannya pada bahaya, sehingga sulit untuknya bertarung atau melawan musuh yang datang mendekatinya, untungnya sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang mengancam kedamaian kawanan mereka, sehingga _new born werewolf_ seperti Seokjin tidak terancam, karena jika musuh mereka tahu ada seorang _new born_ dalam sebuah kawanan, ia akan menjadi sasaran terlebih dahulu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang mereka lakukan di kamar Jin hyung?" Di ruang tengah hanya ada Namjoon, biasanya dimana ada Namjoon disitu ada Seokjin, tapi kali ini, sisa dari kawanan mereka ada di kamar Seokjin dan Namjoon sendirian disini, "Seperti biasa, tapi aku juga tidak tahu pasti, coba kau lihat mereka Jimin-ah." Jimin sempat ragu, tapi ia memutuskan untuk melongok ke dalam kamar Seokjin, dan benar saja, Seokjin dalam wujud manusianya, sedang tertidur diatas wujud _wolf_ Taehyung dan Jungkook yang ikut melingkar diantara tubuh _hyung_-nya yang tampak begitu lelah, dadanya naik turun dengan teratur, dan kelopaknya menutup rapat, Jimin melihat lebih ke dalam, dan Taehyung yang awalnya ikut berbaring mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat Jimin dengan kedua iris keemasannya yang berkilat, "Tenang Taehyung-ah, aku tidak akan membangunkannya." Bisik Jimin, dan Taehyung kembali membaringkan kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya yang menyilang.

"Sudah berapa lama Seokjin hyung seperti itu?" Setelah kembali ke tempat Namjoon duduk dan menunggu Yoongi dan Hoseok kembali, Jimin bertanya pada alpha-nya, ada rasa khawatir hadir dalam benaknya. Seokjin belakangan ini cepat merasa lelah, setelah berlatih dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung, ia akan langsung tertidur, dan dia hanya mau tidur dalam rengkuhan Taehyung, untung saja alpha mereka adalah Namjoon, yang tidak mudah untuk merasa 'cemburu' saat _mate_-nya lebih memilih untuk tidur bersama dengan anggota kawanannya yang lain.

"Sebelas hari." Namjoon menutup jurnal yang tadi sempat ia baca, pada awalnya mereka menganggap wajar sikap Seokjin yang seperti itu, tapi belakangan ini makin parah, Hoseok bilang, ada bagian dari 'tubuh lama' Seokjin yang masih membuatnya sulit untuk menerima 'tubuh baru'nya, Namjoon khawatir bila kondisi jantung Seokjin memang belum pulih sempurna, "Kita membutuhkan buku catatan itu." Jimin duduk diseberangnya, ia dapat mencium aroma Yoongi dan Hoseok sudah dekat, "Kita sudah mencari hampir setahun belakangan ini, aku bahkan meminta bantuan Yeonjun, tapi buku itu tak dapat ditemukan dimana pun." Buku jurnal dari anatomi seorang _werewolf_.

Terdapat tiga buah jurnal yang ditulis oleh nenek moyang mereka, pertama, jurnal dalam genggaman Namjoon yang pernah dibaca oleh Seokjin juga adalah կյանք (kyank) yang berarti hidup dalam bahasa Armenia, jurnal tersebut membahas tentang siapa dan apa itu _werewolf_, apa yang menjadi bagian dari hidup mereka seperti budaya, adat, dan hukum mereka tertulis disana.

Jurnal kedua adalah մարմինը (marminy) yang memiliki arti tubuh dalam bahasa Armenia, dalam jurnal tersebut terdapat pembahasan disertai dengan penjelasan bagian tubuh _werewolf_ mulai dari _werewolf _keturunan murni seperti Namjoon dan dan _new born_ seperti Seokjin, ada juga penjelasan mengenai pembagian kasta khusus seperti alpha, beta, dan omega dalam sebuah kawanan dan peranan mereka.

Jurnal ketiga adalah մահ (mah) yang dalam bahasa Armenia berarti kematian, _mah_ merupakan satu-satunya jurnal yang dibuat oleh manusia, di dalamnya membahas bagaimana caranya memburu, melumpuhkan, dan membunuh _werewolf_ dengan senjata khusus seperti belati perak dengan cekungan tajam diujungnya yang mereka sebut դագեր (dager).

Jika kawanan Namjoon dapat menemukan dimana _marminy_ berada, mungkin mereka dapat segera tahu apa yang terjadi pada Seokjin, satu-satunya orang yang dapat menguasai jurnal tersebut adalah seorang beta seperti Hoseok, oleh sebab itu, dahulu, jurnal tersebut dipegang oleh ayahnya, tapi sejak tragedi yang terjadi bertahun-tahun silam, banyak dari jurnal, catatan leluhur, dan lain sebagainya hilang tanpa jejak. Hoseok bilang ia belum pernah membacanya, tapi setiap beta memiliki intelejensi yang istimewa, mereka biasanya memegang posisi seperti seorang tabib dalam kawanan mereka. Sama hal-nya dengan Jimin, saat ada salah seorang anggota kawanan yang terluka, ia yang pertama kali tahu apa jenis cedera yang dialami dan di bagian tubuh sebelah mana, padahal semasa Jimin _masih_ seorang manusia, ia tak dianugerahi kemampuan semacam itu.

Namjoon dan Yoongi adalah alpha, Hoseok dan Jimin adalah beta, Taehyung dan Jungkook masih belum diketahui begitu juga dengan Seokjin. Dalam kasus Taehyung, ia menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya adalah alpha, Namjoon dapat merasakannya, hanya menunggu waktu sampai _wolf_ dalam tubuhnya merepresentasikan siapa diri Taehyung yang sebenarnya.

"Ah, kalian telah kembali." Tegunan Jimin berakhir saat Yoongi dan Hoseok masuk bersamaan, terlihat dari wajah tenang mereka bahwa malam ini teritori mereka aman. "Tidak ada tanda ancaman, semua aman terkendali." Namjoon mengangguk dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum puas, ia menggeser duduknya agar Hoseok dan Yoongi bisa bergabung dengan mereka, "Aku masih penasaran, kemana hilangnya dua jurnal yang lain." Hoseok bersandar pada sandaran sofa, setiap hari mereka terus mencari dan mencari, tapi menemukan titik terang 'pun tidak. "Kami baru membahasnya." Jimin menopang dagunya, pandangannya mengekori Yoongi yang mulai berbaring diatas karpet beludru di bawah mereka.

"Hyung, disitu dingin, kalau lelah ke kamar saja." Jimin hendak menarik tangab Yoongi agar pemuda itu bangun tapi yang lebih tua malah balik menariknya hingga tubuhnya jatuh diatas tubuh _mate_-nya itu sendiri, "Hei~ berhenti bermesraan di depanku dan Namjoon, pikirkan 'lah nasibku yang belum punya _mate_ dan Namjoon yang... ah sudah lah." Gerutu Hoseok seraya memutar kedua bola matanya, Yoongi dan Jimin semakin dekat dan sudah tak canggung lagi memamerkan kemesraan mereka, pasangan itu membuat sisa dari kawanan yang lain teringat pada Namjoon dan Seokjin saat mereka baru pertama kali memadu kasih.

"Aku akan melihat Seokjin hyung, kalian istirahat 'lah." Namjoon bangkit berdiri, ia menepuk bahu Hoseok sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Yoongi yang tak mau melepas Jimin dalam pelukannya dan Hoseok yang mulai mendengkur diatas sofa.

_Light on Me._

Jika itu menyangkut Seokjin, Taehyung dan Jungkook berani menggeram galak pada siapa saja termasuk Namjoon, ia menggeleng pelan dan berbisik pada mereka, "Aku tidak akan membuatnya bangun, tenang saja." Perlahan-lahan Namjoon mendekati Seokjin, setelah sepasang nata tajam milik Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali terpejam, ia membelai lembut pipi kekasihnya seraya menyikap pelan rambut depan Seokjin yang mulai memanjang.

"Jinseok..." Bisiknya, Seokjin bereaksi pada bisikan _mate_-nya dengan menggeliat pelan diatas tubuh Taehyung, "aku merindukanmu." Sudah sebelas hari ini ia tidak tidur dengan Seokjin, sekarang Namjoon tidur tidak teratur dimana tempatnya, kadang di kamar Jungkook, ruang tamu, bahkan di teras depan. Masing-masing dari mereka telah memiliki kamar, tapi Namjoon selalu tidur berdua dengan Seokjin, memeluknya membuat Namjoon dapat tidur lebih cepat dan lebih nyenyak.

"Apa 'pun yang terjadi, kami akan terus melindungimu." Kecupan manis dan lembut Namjoon berikan pada pelipis halus Seokjin yang bernafas dengan teratur, nampaknya ia sudah jatuh dalam alam mimpi, "Aku berjanji Jinseok-ah, tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi." Jauh dalam benak Namjoon, masih tersimpan memori saat _mate_-nya sekarat, saat ia diculik, dan saat orang-orang yang ia kasihi direnggut olehnya, Hakyeon dan kawanannya sudah tidak ada, tapi kenangan buruk yang tertinggal dalam pikiran Namjoon terkadang membuatnya merasa bersalah karena menurutnya, ia telah gagal melindungi Seokjin saat itu.

Pandangan Namjoon beralih pada leher mulus Seokjin, ia menatapnya dengan dalam, menerawang apakah dirinya bisa _memiliki _Seokjin seuntuhnya, dan hanya untuk dirinya? Namjoon menyentuh bagian itu, tempat dimana dirinya akan memberikan _tanda _bahwa Seokjin adalah miliknya suatu saat nanti, atau sebentar lagi. Pupil mata Namjoon membulat, bulu kuduknya meremang saat jemarinya menyentuh leher putih Seokjin. Tercium aroma yang tiba-tiba membuat tubuhnya panas, _wolf_ dalam dirinya meraung untuk segera mengklaim sosok yang paling dicintainya itu, Seokjin memiliki aroma yang manis layaknya selai strawberry dan susu segar, tapi kali ini berbeda, ada aroma yang membuat Namjoon tak kuasa untuk bergerak lebih jauh, ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menghirup aroma itu.

_'Omega'_

Jantung Namjoon berdebar kencang, _wolf_ dalam dirinya menginginkan lebih. Sampai ia merasakan kibasan ekor Jungkook yang menyadarkannya dari apa yang baru saja hendak ia lakukan. Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah jatuh tertidur, lama sebelum Namjoon menyentuh leher belahan jiwanya itu. Jungkook mengigau. Dan Namjoon baru saja tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia bergerak menjauh perlahan-lahan, bibir bawahnya ia gigit sekuat tenanga hingga memerah tapi untungnta tidak berdarah.

_'Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?'_

_'Bisikan apa itu tadi?'_

Bulu kuduk di tengkuk leher Namjoon masih meremang, ia memilih untuk segera keluar, tadinya Namjoon hanya ingin melihat keadaan _mate_-nya dan memberi kecupan selamat tidur seperti biasanya. Tapi malam ini, adalah pengalaman pertamanya menerima sebuah bisikan dari dalam dirinya untuk segera memiliki Seokjin, tapi ada sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti. Omega? Apa Seokjin adalah seorang omega?

Namjoon merasa kalut, ia tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Malam itu, kedua matanya sama sekali tak terpejam. Ia sibuk dalam kekalutannya dan tenggalam disana.

_Light on Me_

"Namjoonie?"

Pagi seperti biasa, mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah, berbagi tentang rencana hari ini. Sekarang giliran Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang berkeliling sambil berburu, Hoseok tetap pada kegiatannya membaca buku dan menambah ilmu, sedangkan Yoongi memilih untuk tidur lebih lama.

"Kemarin kau janji mau mengajariku menghilangkan insting _werewolf_-ku." Seokjin sudah mandi, kebiasaan manusianya tidak hilang, tak peduli musim panas atau dingin ia tak akan melewatkan 'ritual' mandi pagi, padahal biasanya, seorang _werewolf_ akan malas melakukan hal seperti itu, mereka akan menjilati tubuh saat dalan wujud _wolf_-nya. "Ah? Ya, maaf aku lupa." Setelah berpamitan dengan Hoseok dan Yoongi (yang tentu saja tidak menanggapi karena ia sedang tidur), Namjoon dan Seokjin pergi ke dalam hutan. Dedaunan hijau mulai terlihat kembali, tanda bahwa musim semi sudah mulai tiba.

"Fokus hyung." Namjoon tersenyum geli saat Seokjin yang berusaha fokus teralihkan perhatiannya karena seekor lebah yang terbang diatas kepalanya. Setelah lebah itu pergi, Seokjin mulai kembali, kedua matanya terpejam, nafasnya teratur dan pikirannya kosong, auranya perlahan memudar dan aromanya menyatu dengan aroma dedaunan basah dan tanah lembab disana, Namjoon tersenyum bangga dibuatnya, "Kau berhasil pada tahapan pertama, mahluk lain seperti manusia tidak akan menyadari keberadaanmu tapi _werewolf_ masih bisa merasakannya." Lengkungan riang dalam bibir Seokjin terpatri pada wajah tampannya, ia merasa senang, berbeda dengan bertarung dan menyerang, Seokjin lebih cepat belajar dalam hal berlindung dan mempertahankan diri semacam ini.

"Sudah lelah?" Namjoon membelai lembut rambut hitam legam milik kekasihnya, Seokjin menggeleng sebagai jawaban kalau dirinya belum merasa lelah sedikit 'pun, "Ayo lakukan lagi." Mereka berlatih sampai siang hari, kali ini Seokjin berhasil menyamarkan dirinya dengan aura seorang manusia, teknik ini mengingatkan mereka pada Ken, karena ia melakukannya agar bisa dekat dengan Seokjin. Meskipun belum sempurna, tapi kemampuan Seokjin dalam mempertahankan diri sudah hampir sempurna.

"Aku mencintaimu." Namjoon memeluknya, dan memberi kecupan di kening Seokjin yang tertawa geli. Mereka berjalan menyusuri sungai dengan bergandengan tangan dan sesekali Seokjin menujuk dan bersorak kegirangan saat ia melihat satu atau dua ekor ikan yang melompat di dekat mereka, "Hyung," Namjoon memanggilnya, dan Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya dari ikan kecil yang berenang melawan arus sungai, "Hm?"

"Sebentar lagi _rut_-ku akan tiba." Kini Seokjin menatap lurus kepadanya, Namjoon menggenggam kedua tangan kekasihnya saat pandangan mereka bertemu, "Aku harap saat itu... aku sudah bisa mengklaim dirimu." Seokjin mecoba menyelami binaran dalam kedua bola mata Namjoon, terlihat bahwa alpha-nya itu telah bersungguh-sungguh, "Baiklah," Seokjin membalas genggaman tangan Namjoon saat ia akhirnya menanggapi pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Aku siap untuk kau milikki."

**_to be continued_**

Selamat datang di sequel dari **'But, I Still Want You'.**Konflik baru, intrik baru dan musuh baru.

Sudah ada 'kah yang bisa menebak arah dari jalan cerita ff ini?

Silahkan kirim komentar, kritik dan saran kalian di kolom review, apa yang kalian tulis disana akan sangat membantu saya dalam melajutkan ff ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **i purple you guys so much**.

Salam hangat, Fuma Tan.


	2. Chapter 2 (Old Friends)

**_Light on Me_**

**Genre** : Romance, and Tragedy

**Pair** : NamJin, and slight YoonMin

**Rate** : M

**Warning** : Explicit, Smut and Character Death

**Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

**_(Chapter 2, Old Friends)_**

"Nama pendeta itu adalah Jung Jinyoung."

Nama yang terdengar asing namun begitu familiar, seingat Namjoon, dahulu ada seorang pendeta dan beberapa muridnya yang melakukan 'pengusiran' disini, tapi itu sudah lama sekali, saat ayah dari kakek buyut Namjoon masih memperjuangkan evolusi dari hidup mereka yang dahulu bergerombol secara nomaden, hingga akhirnya mencari tempat berlindung yang baru dan 'bersih' dari pemburuan dan pengusiran yang menyebabkan anggota kawanan mereka terbunuh.

Dalam waktu kurang dari 48 jam, pendeta itu akan datang, Namjoon harap marga Jung yang tersemat pada nama belakang pendeta itu hanya kebetulan saja sama dengan pendeta yang sempat melakukan 'pengusiran' dahulu. Namun, dirinya sudah memikirkan dengan matang segala kemungkinan yang ada hingga yang terburuk, ia tidak akan menempatkan anggota kawanannya ke dalam bahaya, untuk itu, selama pendeta itu tinggal disini, Namjoon akan menutup jejak, mereka akan tinggal jauh di dalam hutan yang dulu adalah teritori Hakyeon dan kawanannya yang sekarang menjadi milik mereka.

"Aku tidak mau pindah." Jungkook menopang dagunya pada tangannya yang menyilang di atas meja, ia menghembuskan nafas dengan berat seolah dirinya tengah terbebani, Taehyung yang ada disampingnya mengacak lembut surai kehitaman Jungkook yang terus menggumamkan kalimat protes yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya.

"Hanya untuk sementara Jungkook-ah." Hoseok menutup lembaran buku yang sudah sejak tadi ia baca, wajahnya memancarkan kehangatan layaknya mentari pagi, Jungkook tersenyum dibuatnya, jika Hoseok bilang begitu, ia akan mencoba bersabar, ia percaya pada semua _hyung_-nya. Lagi pula, mungkin ia dan Taehyung bisa diam-diam datang kesini lagi kalau mereka mau.

Di lain sisi Yoongi sedang berbincang dengan Jimin, tangan mereka saling bertaut dalam sebuah genggaman. Setelah selesai mendebatkan hal kecil, mereka akan kembali berbaikan dan menggenggam tangan _mate_-nya, kadang, Hoseok dan Taehyung meledek mereka berdua karena hal tersebut.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi sendirian, akan terlalu berbahaya." Yoongi berucap lembut pada _mate_-nya, dan Jimin akhirnya menjawab dengan anggukan setelah aksi mogok bicara dengan Yoongi berhenti karena ia tak tega mendiamkannya terlalu lama, Jimin mencoba mengerti, tindakan Yoongi yang melarangnya untuk memantau kedatangan pendeta itu sendirian adalah demi kebaikannya juga. Tidak hanya Yoongi yang melarangnya, tapi Namjoon, selaku alpha mereka juga bertindak hal yang sama. Jimin tak bisa meneruskan niatnya.

"Kita percayakan semuanya pada Yeonjun, ia akan segera mengirim pesan." Jelas Yoongi sekali lagi, ia berusaha membuat Jimin mengerti.

"Aku mengerti."

"Seokjin hyung?" Seokjin yang sejak tadi diam saja di pojok ruangan menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang memanggilnya, ia tak bicara sepatah kata dan hanya menatap _werewolf_ muda itu dalam diam. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan Taehyung membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh padanya, peluh yang samar mulai membasahi keningnya, beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru kembali dari latihannya bersama Yoongi, dan sejak saat itu ia terus duduk diam disana.

"Jinseok? Apa ada yang sakit?" Namjoon segera menghampirinya, jika ada sesuatu yang salah pada Seokjin-nya, ia akan langsung mengetahuinya, tapi _mate_-nya itu terlihat baik-baik saja, "Kenapa kau diam saja?" Seokjin memang terlihat sehat, tapi hal itu tak memungkiri rasa khawatirnya karena _mate_-nya itu nampak tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku," Seokjin menunduk, kemudian ia mendongak kembali. Namjoon menunggu jawaban darinya, ia membelai lembut pipi Seokjin dan saat dirinya semakin dekat, Namjoon baru tahu bahwa sedari tadi, Seokjin selalu menggenggam perutnya yang menurutnya terlihat agak lebih besar. "Namjoon, jangan marah 'ya?" Ucap Seokjin dengan nada bicara seolah ia sedang merajuk, Namjoon yang kebingungan pada awalnya akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus, lagi pula apa _'pun_ alasannya, ia tak akan bisa marah pada kekasih hatinya ini.

Seokjin membuka retsleting jaketnya dan memperlihatkan tangan yang semula ada di perutnya, bukan hanya sekedar tangan, lebih tepatnya, ada sesosok mahluk mungil berbulu dengan telinga panjang dan ekor yang bulat berada dalam genggamannya, seekor kelinci putih yang belum dewasa, "Aku temukan dia." Kelinci kecil itu kembali masuk ke dalam jaket Seokjin, seolah bersembunyi dari beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikannya, "Ia sendirian di hutan, aku berusaha mencari kelinci lainnya tapi mereka tidak ada." Seokjin membelai lembut bulu halus di kepalanya yang kecil, dan kelinci itu semakin mendekat pada perutnya, seolah mencari kehangatan disana. "Boleh kupelihara ya?"

Secara harafiah, kelinci adalah salah satu _makanan_ bagi mereka. Mahluk seperti kelinci, rusa, atau domba akan merasa takut bila jarak mereka ada di dekat seorang _werewolf_, tapi entah mengapa, kelinci itu tak takut pada Seokjin, binatang pengerat itu bahkan selalu berputar di sekitar tubuhnya. Membuat Namjoon yang melihatnya tak mampu menahan senyum yang membuat cekungan indah di pipinya terlihat makin mempesona, ia mengangguk pelan, sebagai tanda kalau dirinya mengijinkan Seokjin untuk merawat kelinci itu.

"Jadi, Seokjin hyung sejak tadi menyimpan kelinci itu di perutnya? Kenapa aku tak bisa mencium baunya?" Tanya Jungkook yang sejak tadi memperhatikan, ia menggosok hidungnya seolah memang ada yang salah pada indera penciumannya.

"Kurasa bau kelinci itu sudah bercampur dengan aroma tubuh Jin hyung, jadi kita tak sadar." Sahut Hoseok, ia melangkah mendekat pada Seokjin untuk melihat kelinci yang baru saja diadopsinya, saat tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh mahluk berbulu itu, si kelinci sontak bersembunyi di baik kaus yang dikenakan Seokjin, Hoseok memandangnya dengan bola mata yang melebar, entah mengapa rasanya seperti _ditolak_, ia _'pun _menunduk kecewa oleh penolakan dari kelinci itu.

"Apa kau akan memberikannya nama?" Namjoon bertanya, ia tak mengindahkan keributan dihadapannya saat Jungkook dan Taehyung berebut untuk mencoba menyentuh kelinci yang tampak makin ketakutan itu, "Bulunya begitu putih seperti Yoongi hyung, tapi matanya mirip Jungkook." Yoongi yang merasa kalau namanya di panggil ikut bergabung bersama mereka, Jimin turut menyusulnya dengan tangan yang masih bertaut dengan erat. Yoongi menatap dengan prihatin kelinci yang kini perlahan menghilang di balik kaus Seokjin.

"Hei~ kalian menakutinya."

Seokjin berpikir sejenak, mengabaikan Yoongi, Jungkook, Taehyung dan Hoseok yang berdebat siapa yang bertanggung jawab karena telah menakuti kelinci malang itu, "Aku tak ada ide, bagaimana menurutmu Namjoon-ah? Apa kau punya nama yang cocok dengannya?" Seokjin sedikit terlawa geli saat kaki kecil si kelinci melangkah di area pinggangnya.

"Sebentar, aku pikirkan dulu."

Selama Namjoon berpikir, Seokjin membantu Jungkook dan yang lain agar bisa akrab dengan _anggota_ baru kawanan mereka, ia membawa kelinci mungil itu di telapak tangannya dan dengan perlahan ia memindahkan tubuh mungilnya ke telapak tangan Hoseok yang menerimanya dengan riang, dalam genggaman Hoseok, kelinci itu nampak sedikit panik namun juga penasaran, ia tak henti mengendus jemarinya hingga kumisnya tak berhenti bergoyang, membuat Hoseok tertawa geli seraya menahan gemas. Namun, tawa gelinya itu berhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang _hangat_ hadir tiba-tiba, butiran-butiran gelap dan kecil keluar dari bokong mungil kelinci itu. Dia buang kotoran, tepat di telapak tangan Hoseok.

"Ah! Monie?" Setelah melihat adegan _dramatis _antara Hoseok dan kelinci itu, tanpa berpikir dengan keras, Namjoon mensugestikan satu nama, ia tertawa saat Hoseok menjerit dan meletakan kelinci yang semula ia genggam di lantai dan berlari menuju _wash tafle_ untuk mencuci tangannya. Seokjin, desela tawanya bertanya, apa arti dari nama yang hendak Namjoon berikan, dan ia menjelaskan, "Kelinci itu seperti monster di balik tubuhnya yang kecil dan tampak tak berdaya, kurasa Monie tak akan segan untuk menembakkan _racun_ pada musuhnya." Setelah puas tertawa, Seokjin menyetujui nama yang Namjoon berikan.

Selamat datang Monie kecil.

_"Aarghh! Aku akan memakannya."_ Hoseok kembali, dengan wujud _wolf_-nya. Semua yang ada disana tahu kalau Hoseok tidak serius, tapi tetap saja, Seokjin harus waspada.

_Light on Me_

Mereka merekayasa tempat tinggal mereka layaknya tempat yang tak terurus dan telah lama ditinggalkan, setelah menutup jejak dan menghilangkan segala tanda bahwa Namjoon dan kawanannya pernah hidup disini, mereka semua bergegas menuju tempat tinggal yang baru. Yeonjun dan keluarganya memiliki sebuah paviliun di dekat pantai, yang dahulu adalah wilayah yang dikuasai Hakyeon, ia menyerahkan paviliun peninggalan pamannya itu untuk Namjoon dan yang lain tinggali sementara waktu. Butuh waktu dua jam untuk sampai ke sana dengan kendaraan, layaknya keluarga yang sedang pindahan, Seokjin yang dibantu Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook mengemasi barang ke dalam kardus untuk diangkut menggunakan mobil _pick_ _up_ tua milik Jimin, dan sisanya diangkut dengan mobil Seokjin.

Jungkook yang tadinya menolak untuk pindah, sekarang menjadi orang yang paling semangat setelah mengetahui kalau mereka akan tinggal disekitar pantai, tetapi ia baru menyadari sesuatu, "Hyung, bukannya pantai itu adalah tempat rekreasi bagi manusia? Kalau begitu pasti akan ramai disana." Entah bertanya pada siapa, Jungkook yang tadinya bersemangat menjadi lesu kembali, ia yang awalnya tak bisa diam kemudian duduk termenung dalam nelangsa.

Yoongi yang duduk di samping Hoseok yang sedang mengemudi menjelaskan. "Aku dan Namjoon pernah ke wilayah itu satu kali, pantai itu dulu memang ramai, tapi menjadi sepi di bawah kuasa Hakyeon, karena dahulu mereka menyebarkan isu menyeramkan agar tidak ada manusia yang kesana lagi."

"Oh! _Private Beach."_

"_Bitch_"

"_Beach!_"

Yoongi menghela nafas berat, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya, ia menyerahkan _sisanya_ pada Hoseok yang tengah mengemudi untuk memberikan sebuah peringatan pada tiga anggota termuda mereka, "Kita masih tidak tahu apa yang ada di sana, entah aman atau tidaknya akan kita cari tahu setelah kita sampai." Apa yang dikatakan Hoseok ada benarnya, wilayah yang akan mereka tempati (untuk sementara waktu) masih terbilang asing bagi mereka, terlebih lagi dahulu Hakyeon _'lah_ yang berkuasa disana. Namun tetap saja, bagi Jungkook, Taehyung dan Jimin, hal itu akan menjadi kesempatan bagi mereka untuk menjelajah tempat baru, untuk itu mereka senang-senang saja.

Jalan yang mereka lalui mulai tak berbentuk, aspal jalanan terputus dan berganti dengan kerikil kecil dan pasir yang menjadi tanda bahwa mereka mulai memasuki tempat yang telah lama hampir tak terjamah manusia. Suara ombak mulai terdengar dan lautan luas menghampar di balik bukit hutan pinus di depan mereka, aroma laut menggelitik indera penciuman mereka. Dan benar saja, tak ada seorang _'pun_ yang mengunjungi pantai ini, selain sulit dijangkau oleh manusia, ombak yang memecah karang terbilang ganas, belum lagi isu-isu mengerikan yang terlanjur tersebar di telinga masyarakat luas.

"Ada tulisan dilarang masuk." Hoseok memecah riuh kegirangan sebagian dari mereka yang terlalu senang saat melihat pantai, mobil _pick up _milik Jimin yang dikendarai Seokjin berada tepat di belakang mereka turut berhenti, rumah sederhana yang akan mereka tinggali sudah terlihat dan tinggal berjarak beberapa meter lagi, tapi papan peringatan yang tersemat di pagar kayu yang dibuat asal itu membuat mereka tak dapat masuk ke area yang lebih dalam. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tabrak saja." Yoongi memberikan usulnya, dari spion ia dapat melihat Seokjin dan Namjoon yang keluar dari mobil dan melangkah mendekat kemudian mengetuk pintu kaca mobil Seokjin yang dikendarai Hoseok, "Namjoon, kita tak mungkin putar balik." Ucapnya pada Namjoon yang memasang ekspresi khawatir pada wajahnya, "Kalian tetap _'lah_ di dalam." Perintahnya pada ketiga anggota termuda mereka sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dan Hoseok mengikuti setelahnya.

"Kurasa tempat itu menyeramkan." Taehyung berkata entah pada siapa, ia memandang langit yang untungnya saat itu sedang cerah di atas mereka, tapi berbanding terbalik dengan awan mendung yang ada di atas lautan sana, sepertinya akan ada badai, mereka tak ada waktu lagi dan harus segera mencari tempat berlindung. "Rumah itu sudah lama ditinggal _'kan_? Apa masih layak?"

Jimin menyahut, "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku dan Yeonjun pernah ke sana." Sontak, Jungkook dan Taehyung menoleh padanya, mereka terkejut akan kata-kata Jimin, dan sebelum kedua temannya itu bertanya padanya, Jimin menjelaskan, "Aku kesana untuk mencari jurnal yang selalu kita cari itu setelah aku mendapat informasi kalau salah satu dari kawannan Hakyeon, yaitu Hongbin, menggunakan rumah itu sebagai tempatnya mengumpulkan laporan dan analisa tentang _werewolf_ dan manusia."

Apa yang Jimin katakan menambah keterkejutan dalam benak Jungkook mau _'pun_ Taehyung, mereka berdua saling memandang sebelum akhirnya Jungkook bertanya dengan alis yang bertaut, "Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal?" Jimin hanya meliriknya, ia menatap punggung Namjoon disela helaan nafasnya.

"Aku sengaja hanya mengatakan tentang hal ini pada Namjoon hyung, karena lebih sedikit orang yang tahu akan lebih baik." Jungkook dan Taehyung masih memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sama, Jimin sadar bahwa kata-katanya tadi belum menjelaskan banyak hal, untuk itu ia melanjutkan, "Ini semua untuk Seokjin hyung, Hongbin '_lah_ yang membunuh Sandeul hyung dan orang tuanya serta menculiknya, aku takut kalau Seokjin hyung tahu kalau rumah itu dulu ditinggali Hongbin, ia akan trauma dan merasa tak nyaman."

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti, gerakannya diikuti Jungkook dan ia _'pun_ menanyakan hal yang sejak tadi ada di benaknya, "Bagaimana kondisi rumah itu dan sekitarnya?" Melihat betapa tenangnya Jimin selama ini, mereka rasa tempat itu terbilang masih aman dan layak untuk mereka tinggali. Dan benar saja, senyum Jimin menjawab semuanya.

"Semuanya baik, rumah itu terlihat bagus untuk ditinggali 7 orang, hutan di sekitarnya juga biasa saja, tapi aku belum pernah menyusuri daerah pantai dan seterusnya." Saat Jimin mengutarakan apa yang telah ia lihat disana, Namjoon dan Hoseok mendorong pagar larangan itu agar mereka bisa lewat, entah apa yang mereka diskusikan sebelumnya, tapi akhirnya kini, mereka bisa ke tempat tinggal mereka yang baru.

Hanya ada sedikit debu dan jelaga yang tertinggal disana, selebihnya bangunan itu masih layak, tak ada atap yang bocor dan lantainya yang terbuat dari kayu juga tak berlubang walau sudah berderit dan terlihat tua. Tak ada satu _'pun_ dari mereka yang mengeluh, memang paviliun ini lebih kecil dibanding rumah putih Seokjin, tapi suasananya yang sejuk dan di dekat laut menjadi nilai _plus_ dari tempat tinggal sementara mereka ini. Namjoon dan Hoseok membersihkan ruang tengah, Seokjin merapihkan perpustakaan, Yoongi menata kamar dan Jimin, Taehyung juga Jungkook mengurus lantai dua. Perabot yang ada di lantai dua lebih sedikit dari lantai satu, untuk itu Jungkook, Jimin dan Taehyung telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka terlebih dahulu, dan hendak membatu _hyung_ mereka di bawah.

"Hyung, aku menemukan sesuatu." Jimin sudah turun terlebih dahulu, namun Jungkook mengaku pada Taehyung bahwa ia telah menemukan sesuatu, "Saat membersihkan lampu ini, aku tak sengaja menariknya dan ada ruang rahasia disini." Taehyung melihat ruangan yang semula ditutupi rak buku kosong itu dengan pandangan kagumnya, ia tak menyangka kalau ada ruangan sebesar ini tersembunyi diantara rak buku kosong dalam ruangan yang mereka duga sebagai ruang belajar atau ruang kerja, "Ada tangga, apa kita harus ke dalam?"

"Tidak sekarang, kita harus laporkan ini pada Namjoon hyung terlebih dahulu."

_Light on Me_

Seorang pemuda menatap gundukan tanah yang tersamar oleh rumput taman serta ditumbuhi bunga gladiol disekitarnya. Makam itu terlihat sangat terawat, nisannya terbuat dari batu marmer yang terukir nama seseorang dengan _hangul_ dan _hanja_, ia menggumamkan doa seraya menyentuh lembut marmer dingin itu, kedua bola matanya memancarkan kerinduan yang mendalam.

"Sandeul-ah, aku tak menyangka kau akan melakukannya sejauh ini." Jinyoung berucap lirih, kesedihannya tak mampu ia bendung, namun ia sama sekali tak meneteskan air mata, Jinyoung sudah terbiasa menahan emosinya, sebagai pendeta yang terlatih. Ia harus tetap tersenyum dan tak memperlihatkan emosi terutama disaat teman lama telah meninggalkannya seperti ini, karena Jinyoung tahu, ia tak akan bisa membawanya kembali ke dunia fana seberapa _'pun_ ia menginginkannya. Sebagai pendeta Jinyoung hanya dapat mendoakan agar Sandeul dan keluarganya tenang disisi Bapa.

Dua orang pemuda yang terlihat sebaya dengannya melakukan hal yang sama, mereka mendoakan makam yang lainnya Jinyoung segera melepaskan sentuhan tangannya dari nisan Sandeul saat rekan satu profesinya, Baro, memanggilnya karena ia nampak menemukan sesuatu yang janggal, "Tidak ada makam Kim Seokjin disini." Jinyoung sudah menduganya, Kim Seokjin memang belum _mati_ dalam insiden itu, informasi yang diberikan padanya adalah kebohongan, ia kembali bergumam pada Sandeul yang telah terbaring tenang.

"Tak kusangka, kau akan berkhianat padaku untuk melindungi _mereka_ Sandeul-ah. Lihat akibatnya, kau dan orang tuamu harusnya masih hidup hingga sekarang jika kau ada di pihak kami."

Jinyoung memanggil rekannya yang lain untuk kembali mencari _mereka_. Sebelum pergi, ia meletakan setangkai bunga lily putih di dekat nisan sahabatnya dan akhirnya meninggalkan area pemakaman itu. Angin kencang berhembus di kala malam, hawa dinginnya menembus jubah yang ia kenakan, tapi hal itu tak menghentikan niat Jinyoung untuk menyusuri tempat lain dan mencari keberadaan Namjoon serta kawanannya.

"Dongwoo hyung," panggilnya pada salah satu rekannya, ia bukan _'lah_ pendeta seperti yang lain, posisinya disana adalah seorang 'pemburu'. Karena memusnahkan _werewolf_ butuh seorang pemburu untuk melumpuhkannya. Cara terbaik untuk membinasakan mereka adalah membunuh dari yang terpenting posisinya dalam kawanan tersebut. Bukan _alpha _melainkan _omega_ yang akan memberikan kawanan mereka keturunan. Membunuh _omega_ sama dengan memutus hidup kawanan mereka.

Dengan segala pengetahuan yang membekalinya dari sang _guru_ yang merupakan pendeta yang pernah melakukan 'pengusiran' disini, Jinyoung sudah mempersiapkan segalanya agar tempat ini benar-benar 'bersih' dari mereka. "Lepaskan dia, kita tak bisa mempercayai manusia yang tinggal disini karena mereka juga mencoba melindungi apa yang harusnya tak mereka lindungi." Tidak ada jawaban dari Dongwoo, ia hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Jinyoung bersama Baro di dalam hutan.

"Hyu-maksudku, Bapa, apa kau yakin akan melepaskan Gongchan sekarang?" Jinyoung tak menjawabnya, ia hanya memberikan anggukan kecil dan tersenyum ramah sebagai tanggapan, membuat Baro yakin, dibalik senyum ramahnya, terdapat rencana yang telah ia susun matang-matang untuk membianasakan kaum _werewolf_ yang masih tersisa disini.

Karena Baro tahu, rencananya untuk melepas Gongchan, yang merupakan seorang _werewolf_ tanpa kawanan adalah sebuah rencana yang sudah Jinyoung sediakan jika rencana sebelumnya tak berhasil. Bukannya tak berhasil, Jinyoung sudah memanfaatkan Hakyeon dan kawanannya untuk memicu perang dengan kawanan yang berseberangan dengan mereka, yaitu Namjoon dan kawanannya hingga mereka saling membuhuh. Baro tak tahu apa yang Jinyoung lakukan hingga ia bisa memusnahkan sebagian dari para _werewolf_ yang menghuni hutan ini tanpa _mengotori_ tangannya sendiri. Yang ia ingat, Jinyoung hanya mengatakan satu kalimat padanya.

_"Membutuhkan kawanan monster untuk memusnahkan monster lainnya."_

Saat itu Jinyoung hanya mengutus Sandeul, yang merupakan penduduk asli wilayah ini sebagai informannya, Sandeul mengirimkan segala informasi mengenai penampakan _werewolf_, atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Termasuk Kim Seokjin, yang merupakan keturunan dari setengaa _werewolf_ dan manusia. Namun, entah apa yang mengubah Sandeul berbalik memihak para _werewolf _dan memberikan informasi palsu setelah kedatangan Seokjin ke desa itu, ia mengaku tak melihat _werewolf_ lagi, dan menolak untuk memberikan data pribadi Seokjin. Dan sekarang, Sandeul merasakan akibatnya, ia dan keluarganya dibunuh oleh Hongbin dan Hyuk, salah satu _werewolf_ yang termakan jebakan pendeta Jung Jinyoung. Dalam benaknya, Baro menyayangkan hal ironis yang terjadi pada Sandeul.

"Kira-kira kemana Sandeul menyembunyikan Jurnal itu?" Monolog Jinyoung membuyarkan lamunan Baro, ia menatap jurnal tua dalam genggamannya, jurnal yang memiliki hubungan dengan apa yang selalu mereka cari selama ini, _kelemahan werewolf_, yaitu _omega._

"Mungkin, Kim Seokjin membawanya?" Baro berasumsi, dari trilogi jurnal _werewolf_ yang mereka miliki, yang ada di tangan Jinyoung hanya ada dua, yang kedua dan ketiga. Jurnal pertama ia serahkan pada Sandeul dan kini, bait sejarah yang mencatat kisah hidup seorang _werewolf_ itu telah menghilang entah kemana. Meskipun mereka masih belum tahu keberadaan Kim Seokjin, tapi Baro yakin bahwa ia masih hidup. Jinyoung dan dirinya sudah menyelidiki siapa Kim Seokjin sebenarnya, dan dari garis keturunannya, Seokjin berpotensi menjadi seorang _omega_ bila ia terlahir sebagai seorang _werewolf_. Sandeul memang memberikan informasi bahwa Kim Seokjin adalah manusia, tapi mereka tak sepenuhnua percaya, terlebih lagi, ia telah menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Kemungkinan besar seperti itu." Jinyoung mengamini ucapan Baro, senyumnya melebar saat berkata, "Untuk itu kita harus menggunakan Gongchan untuk membinasakan Kim Seokjin." Baro masih tidak mengerti, namun ia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Mengapa Jinyoung memanfaatkan _werewolf_ 'lemah' seperti Gongchan? Kekuatannya saja tak sebanding dengan Hakyeon dan anggota kawanannya yang lain. Apa _'pun _alasannya, hanya Jinyoung yang tahu rencananya kali ini.

_Light on Me_

"Tidak ada apa-apa di dalam sana." Hoseok berkata demikian karena sudah berkali-kali mereka memeriksa ruang tersembunyi itu, namun tak menemukan hal yang mencurigakan, "Mungkin ini memang gudang _wine_ biasa." Puluhan atau ratusan _wine_ masih terjejer di rak kayu sesuai dengan jenis anggur dan tahun pembuatannya, mereka tak bisa minum _wine,_ untuk itu penemuan ini tidak _'lah_ begitu berharga.

"Kurasa ruangan ini cocok dijadikan _bunker._" Ucap Yoongi seraya mengetuk dinding ruangan dengan jemarinya, "Temboknya kedap suara." Bukannya mendoakan hal buruk akan terjadi, namun disegala kemungkinan, jika terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya, mereka dapat menggunakan ruangan ini untuk berlindung.

"Oke, penemuan yang bagus Jungkook-ah." Puji Namjoon pada Jungkook, ia mengacak rambut _maknae_ mereka itu dan tersenyum bangga, kemudian ia menyadari satu hal, "Mana Seokjin hyung?" Namjoon baru sadar bahwa Seokjin tak bersama mereka.

"Seokjin hyung masih di bawah, memberi makan Monie." Jelas Taehyung, kemudian mereka keluar dari ruangan rahasia itu satu-persatu dan turun ke bawah untuk melihat Seokjin. Mereka menuruni tangga dalam diam, hingga Taehyung tiba-tiba meremas kain dari kemeja yang ia kenakan di bagian dadanya, "Uh..." Jungkook menyadarinya, ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri Taehyung, ia segera menggenggam lengannya dan melihat keadaannya.

"Tae? Kau tak apa?"

Tidak hanya Taehyung, Yoongi juga mengalami hal yang sama, ia menggenggam tangan Jimin yang melangkah di sampingnya dengan erat, sangat erat hingga Jimin meringis dibuatnya. "Y-Yoongi hyung?"

Namjoon menyadari sesuatu, _alpha_ dalam dirinya seolah memberontak, dadanya sesak dan sisi buasnya hampir keluar, untungnya ia melangkah paling depan diantara mereka, dengan suara berat namun sedikit serak, ia memberikan perintah, "Ba-bawa Yoongi dan Taehyung menjauh dari sini, jangan biarkan mereka mendekati Jin hyung." Hoseok yang tepat berada di belakangnya nampak segera mengerti situasi, ketiga _alpha_ dalam kawanan mereka tiba-tiba 'merasakan' sesuatu bersamaan. Hoseok hendak berspekulasi lebih jauh, tapi ia memutuskan untuk segera menjauhkan ketiganya dalam satu ruangan.

"Jimin, bawa Yoongi hyung keluar, menjauh dari sini. Aku dan Jungkook akan membawa Taehyung."

"Ta-tapi kemana?"

"Kemana saja asal jangan di dalam rumah atau satu ruangan yang sama."

Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka segera bergerak menjauh. Namjoon membisikan kata, "Hati-hati _'lah_. Aku akan mencari kalian saat _ini_ selesai." Melihat sisa dari kawanannya pergi keluar, Namjoon segera mencari Seokjin, aroma manis yang tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan di lantai satu paviliun itu membuat seluruh tubuh Namjoon berpeluh, ia berusaha menahannya, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan di mana Seokjin berada. Tepat di salah satu kamar dekat dengan pintu belakang yang memandang lautan.

"Ji-" Belum sempat Namjoon menyebut namanya, _alpha _dalam dirinya seolah makin memberontak agar segera membawa tubuh tak berdaya itu kedalam rengkuhannya. Disana, diatas kasur yang sudah hampir tak berbentuk, Seokjin mendesahkan namanya, ia terengah, kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan telah terbuka setengah dan celana jeans yang ia pakai telah basah di bagian antara kakinya, kening Seokjin berpeluh dan air matanya yang menggenang telah siap untuk turun membasahi pipinya kapan saja.

"Na-Namjoon..." Satu erangan pelan, dan Namjoon tak dapat menahannya, sisi liarnya mengambil alih karena yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah seorang _omega_ yang mengeluarkan feromonnya dan telah siap untuk di-_klaim_.

Malam ini, Namjoon akan menjadikan Seokjin miliknya.

**_to be continued_**

_note _:

Ok, so... sedikit bocoran kalau ff ini ada unsur **ABO** dan **Mpreg**, jadi, jika reader-nim merasa tak nyaman untuk membaca **sequel** ini, tidak apa-apa untuk berhenti di seri pertamanya saja dan tidak melanjutkan untuk membaca fanfic ini.

Maaf jika ada istilah yang salah atau kurang tepat dalam _omegaverse_ yang saya angkat kali ini, karena beberapa bagian telah saya modifikasi menjadi _versi saya_, tapi masih mengambil unsur _omegaverse_ original yang telah banyak dikenal.

Saya menjadikan member **B1A4** sebagai villain disini~ maaf kalau ada reader-nim yang _Bana_ dan bias kalian saya jadikan orang jahat di fanfic saya :(

**_massive thanks to_**

**AppleCaramelMacchiato**

iyaah akhirnya saya putuskan untuk buat sequel~ uwu chapter depan udah mau 'anu' kok muehehehehe

**nicelline**

oohohoho bakal ada baby ga yah~ kita lihat saja nanti *ketawa jahad*

**dncrdng**

syudah dijelaskan siapa dan apa tujuan pendeta itu~ semoga suka sequel nya yah uwu

**goldenaidakko**

ありがとう！goldenさんのレビューを読む時ニヤニヤが止まらないわ〜 uwu

**I PURPLE YOU GUYS SO MUCH**


	3. Chapter 3 (Just Mine)

**_Light on Me_**

**Genre** : Romance, and Tragedy

**Pair** : NamJin, and slight YoonMin

**Rate** : M

**Warning** : Explicit, **Smut** and Character Death

**Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

**_(Chapter 3, Just Mine)_**

Ini adalah kali pertama Jungkook melihat Taehyung seperti ini. Peluh yang membanjir, pandangan tak stabil dan gigi yang bergemelatuk. Nafas yang ia hembuskan juga tak normal, untungnya Hoseok bersama dengan mereka malam ini, membawa Taehyung pergi sejauh mungkin dari kediaman mereka. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terngiang dalam benak Jungkook, sesuatu telah terjadi pada para _alpha _dari kawanan mereka. Entah apa yang menyebabkan semua ini dengan tiba-tiba, sehingga Yoongi dan Taehyung harus dibawa ke tempat terpisah sejauh yang mereka bisa, meninggalkan Namjoon di sana.

Diantara semua anggota kawanannya, Jungkook adalah yang termuda, ia masih _hijau_, presentasi kematangannya sebagai seorang _werewolf_ juga belum nampak, dan hal tersebut menjadi tanda bahwa dirinya belum bisa digolongkan sebagai _alpha_, _beta_ atau _omega_. Saat memikirkannya Jungkook teringat, sesuatu telah terjadi pada Seokjin, _hyung_-nya.

"A-aku harus kembali..." Jungkook berbisik lirih, ia baru menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres pada kakak kandung satu-satunya. Kekhawatiran yang luar biasa melanda benaknya, ia merasa kalau dirinya harus ada disamping Seokjin sekarang, walau mereka sudah jauh masuk ke dalam hutan karena berlari tak tentu arah karena yang paling penting adalah membawa Taehyung yang sedang _trigger_ untuk pergi sejauh mungkin.

"Tidak Jungkook, tetap_ 'lah_ disini." Hoseok menjegal lengan Jungkook, menariknya kembali mendekat. "Jin hyung akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Hoseok kemudian, seolah tahu apa yang sedang Jungkook pikirkan. Setelah merasa bahwa mereka sudah cukup jauh, Hoseok membawa kedua _dongsaeng_-nya duduk di sebuah pohon pinus tua yang telah tumbang, Taehyung yang sejak tadi ada dalam rangkulannya sudah mulai tenang dan Jungkook duduk bersama mereka dalam diam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, hyung? Aku tahu kau mengetahui sesuatu." Hoseok menghela nafas panjang saat Jungkook bertanya demikian. _Coat_-nya yang menutupi sebagian tubuh dan wajah Taehyung ia lepaskan, memperlihatkan raut wajahnya yang tampak seperti orang yang baru saja berlari puluhan kilometer tanpa bethenti.

"A-apa yang terjadi padaku?" Dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar, Taehyung juga bertanya mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Wajar saja, dalam keadaannya yang seperti tadi, ia hanya setengah sadar dan hampir tak mengingat apa _'pun_.

"Seperti yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya." Meski Hoseok berucap pelan, Taehyung dan Jungkook masih dapat mendengar suaranya yang sayup-sayup bersahutan dengan deru angin malam yang terbawa dari arah laut. "Aku belum tahu pasti tapi kurasa," ia menelan ludah, berharap agar tindakannya dapan melumasi tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering, "kita mendapatkan _omega _pertama kita."

Hening melanda. Tak ada seorang _'pun_ bicara setelah Hoseok mengucapkan apa yang selama ini ia ketahui. Sejujurnya, Hoseok tak ingin berspekulasi lebih jauh terlebih dahulu sebelum menemukan bukti nyata bahwa Seokjin adalah _omega._ Tapi setelah apa yang mereka alami malam ini, ia semakin yakin bahwa Seokjin memang terlahir sebagai seorang _omega._ Tapi mengapa? Seorang _omega_ laki-laki sangat jarang terjadi, belum lagi Seokjin bukan _'lah_ seorang _werewolf_ sejak lahir, ia diubah oleh Ken saat sedang sekarat. Hoseok pernah mendengar seorang _omega_ laki-laki dari tabib tetua mereka dahulu, dari segi fisik mereka memiliki fisik yang sama dengan laki-laki pada umumnya, kuat, bidang, dan tangkas, hanya saja mereka memiliki 'organ tambahan'. Dan _hal _itu yang Hoseok takutkan untuk ia ucapkan pada mereka yang tak mengetahuinya.

Jika tidak dalam penanganan dan pengetahuan lebih lanjut, Seokjin bisa dalam bahaya.

"Jin hyung... omega?" Apa yang Hoseok katakan seharusnya sudah cukup menjelaskan segala hal, tapi tetap saja, Jungkook hanya ingin memastikan. Sebuah hal mustahil terjadi di segala kemungkinan yang tak terduga. Termasuk apa yang telah terjadi pada Seokjin dan kawanan mereka. Sekali lagi, mereka hanya dapat menebak, apa _'kah _ini sebuah keajaiban? Atau kutukan?

Satu anggukan Hoseok berikan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, "Kita harus menemukan _marminy_ untuk mengetahui kejelasannya." Marminy, jurnal kedua, jurnal yang mencangkup kejelasan mengenai anatomi bersasarkan _kelas_ atau _golongan._ Jika saja Hoseok memilikinya, mereka tahu apa yang akan mereka perbuat.

"Bukan _'kah_ itu berarti, Seokjin hyung akan..." Taehyung tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia tak berani. Mereka sudah hampir kehilangan Seokjin satu kali, dan mereka tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi. Presentasi sebagai seorang _omega_ bukan hal yang buruk, melainkan anugerah yang akan kawanan mereka dapatkan karena memiliki seorang _omega_ yang berarti adalah peluang mendapatkan seorang penerus. Tapi satu hal yang harus Namjoon dan yang lainnya waspadai, entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti di luar sana, hari ini berbeda dengan besok, musuh mereka tiada hari ini, tapi musuh yang lain mungkin akan datang keesokannya. Bahaya akan datang kapan saja.

Belum lagi pengetahuan mereka yang masih minim tentang _omega._

"Kita tak perlu takut." Senyuman Hoseok mengembang kala ia berusaha untuk membuat kedua _dongsaeng_-nya tenang, "Kita akan saling melindungi satu sama lain." Ia menyadari kekalutan pada diri Jungkook dan Taehyung, juga dirinya sendiri. Mereka masih _shock_ karena ini adalah hal yang _baru_ bagi mereka. Sikap protektif mereka muncul dengan berlebihan dan Hoseok berusaha maklum akan hal itu. "Kalian percaya pada Namjoon _'kan_?"

Itu benar, Namjoon tak akan membiarkan bahaya mendekati mereka. Ia adalah pemimpin yang tak akan membiarkan keluarganya terluka. Mengingat hal tersebut saja berhasil mengembalikan senyum di wajah Jungkook dan Taehyung. Mereka percaya pada Namjoon karena mereka tahu siapa dirinya.

"Seokjin hyung omega atau bukan, ia akan tetap menjadi Seokjin hyung kita."

_Light on Me._

Jika Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook lebih memilih untuk berlari ke dalam hutan. Jimin membawa Yoongi dengan mobilnya, menyelusuri jalan di bukit yang sepi, menjauh dari rumah sementara mereka. Dalam kekalutannya, Jimin tidak begitu yakin ia akan membawa Yoongi kemana, yang ia tahu hanya menjauh dan berharap agar mereka bertiga yang berlari masuk ke dalam hutan baik-baik saja.

Jimin berusaha tenang, ia terkejut dan takut pada awalnya karena ia baru melihat Yoongi, Taehyung dan Namjoon seperti tadi. Jimin menginjak gas dengan kasar saat berusaha menelaah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena semuanya begitu mendadak. Mereka masih tertawa dalam canda tadi siang, tapi malam ini semua berubah dalam kepanikan. Oke, sepertinya hanya dirinya yang panik.

"Kau tak perlu _ngebut,_ Jimin." Yoongi berucap disebelahnya, sontak Jimin menoleh ke arahnya. Nampaknya ia sudah kembali ke _keadaannya_ semula, walau _'pun_ nafasnya masih memburu dan peluh tak kunjung mereda, setidaknya Yoongi sudah terlihat lebih baik.

"Harus 'kah kita kembali, hyung?" Pertanyaan Jimin mendapat gelengan pelan dari Yoongi, ia menginstruksikan padanya untuk terus melajukan mobil _pick up_ itu. "Sesuatu terjadi pada Jin hyung." Ucapnya kemudian, walau terjadi begitu cepat, Jimin cukup peka untuk mengetahuinya, ia dan Hoseok pernah mendiskusikannya. "Apa aku benar, hyung?"

"Ya, tapi bukan sesuatu yang buruk." Yoongi memberikan pendapatnya, ia memandang keluar jendela sebelum akhirnya ia sadar bahwa Jimin (tak sengaja) membawa mereka kembali ke arah rumah Seokjin. "Kenapa kau membawa kita kesini?" Tanyanya seraya memberhatikan sekitar mereka, untuk sekarang, daerah ini adalah tempat krusial bagi mereka.

"Ah? Hyung, aku tak sadar, aku hanya mengikuti jalannya." Jelas Jimin. Ia segera menepi setelah dirinya juga sadar mereka ada dimana sekarang.

"Aku mengerti." Yoongi memakluminya. Ia mengerti kalau Jimin awalnya panik dan pergi tak tentu arah dan akhirnya tak sengaja membawa mereka pulang ke rumah Seokjin.

"Aku akan putar balik." Jimin hendak membelokan setirnya, tapi Yoongi menahan tangannya. Tanda tanya besar hadir dalam benak Jimin. Mengapa Yoongi menahannya? Hingga ia mengikuti arah pandangan Yoongi yang lurus kedepan, dan menyadari ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan di radius beberapa meter dari tempat mereka duduk diam sekarang. Di pagar rumah Seokjin, terlihat beberapa laki-laki dewasa tampak begitu mencurigakan.

"Kita sudah disini, sebaiknya kita pantau mereka." Jimin mengangguk menyetujui apa yang Yoongi ujarkan. Ia segera mematikan mesin mobil, dan saat melihat bahwa orang-orang tak dikenal itu masuk ke pekarangan rumah Seokjin, mereka segera turun dan berjalan mengendap, mengikuti serta memantau pergerakan orang asing tersebut.

"Hyung, mereka ada tiga." Penglihatan tajam Jimin menangkap siluet ketiga orang tak dikenal itu. "Dan mereka bukan penduduk desa." Oh, itu pertanda hal buruk. Kabar terakhir yang Yeonjun berikan adalah, bahwa pendeta itu sudah datang, membawa dua rekannya dan mengaku bahwa kedatangan mereka adalah untuk memberikan bantuan pelayanan pada penduduk dalam rohani dan jasmani. Tapi melihat orang-orang asing, yang Yoongi dan Jimin yakini adalah pendeta dan orang terdekatnya masuk ke pekarangan Seokjin tanpa izin adalah bukti bahwa kedatangan mereka ke sini, bukan hanya sekedar pelayanan rohani semata.

"Aku harap ini tidak buruk." Desis Yoongi. Tidak ada salahnya untuk berharap, walau ia sendiri tahu, tak lama lagi 'hidup damai' mereka akan segera terusik.

"Kenapa mereka hanya mondar-mandir di halaman rumah Jin hyung?" Setelah dirasa jarak mereka pada ketiga orang asing itu sudah cukup dekat, Jimin memperhatikan mereka dengan leluasa, tapi setelah bermenit-menit berlalu, orang-orang mencurigakan itu hanya berjalan di sekitar halaman rumah Seokjin. "Oh? Mereka menanam sesuatu di pekarangan rumah Jin hyung." Cukup mengherankan, mengapa pendeta dan orang-orang terdekatnya menanam beberapa tanaman di pekarangan rumah mereka? Benak Jimin mendengungkan tanya, dan Yoongi seolah mengerti dirinya, walau pelan dan hampir tak terdengar, ia sontak menoleh pada _mate_-nya saat mendengar apa yang Yoongi ucapkan.

"Jimin, itu wolfsbane."

"Wofsbane?"

_Wolfsbane_, bunga beracun yang dapat melumpuhkan atau mematikan rasa dan menimbulkan perih yang luar biasa pada seseorang yang menyentuhnya. Diantara semua tanaman, _werewolf_ paling lemah terhadap _wolfsbane_ dan Yoongi tak menyukai fakta bahwa saat ini, orang-orang asing itu tengah menanamnya di rumah Seokjin yang semakin memperkuat dugaannya bahwa mereka datang dengan _tujuan _yang lain.

"Ini buruk..."

"Seberapa buruk?"

"Sangat. Buruk."

Apa yang pendeta itu lakukan memperkuat kecurigaan mereka. Pertama, pendeta tersebut bukan _'lah _pendeta biasa. Kedua, ia memang sudah mengetahui penghuni wilayah ini bukan hanya manusia tapi juga ada _mahluk_ lainnya. Dan ketiga, mereka mengetahui rumah Seokjin bukan _'lah _rumah 'biasa' yang telah 'ditinggalkan' oleh penghuninya, walau Namjoon dan yang lain telah merekayasa keadaan tempat mereka tinggal itu menjadi seakan-akan terabaikan, tetapi entah mengapa orang-orang itu seolah tahu kebenarannya.

"Mereka tahu kalau kita tinggal disana." Bisik Yoongi dalam kekhawatirannya, ia merasa kalau tak lama lagi pendeta dan beberapa orang layaknya ajudan itu akan segera menemukan mereka.

"Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?" Tanpa sadar Jimin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, dan saat Yoongi memberikan usapan pelan pada punggung tangannya dengan ibu jari, kegelisahan Jimin sedikit berkurang karenanya.

"Hanya ada satu kemungkinan," lewat cahaya bulan Yoongi dapat melihat wajah pendeta itu, ia merasa kalau pria dewasa dengan jubah hitam itu memang nampak tak asing baginya, "mereka ada hubungannya dengan seseorang yang melakukan 'pengusiran' dahulu." Ia memberikan spekulasinya, tapi semua ungkapan tersebut tak menjelaskan banyak hal pada Jimin.

"Pengusiran?"

"Kita bicarakan lagi ini nanti, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya tapi kita harus memberitahu Hoseok dan yang lain." Jimin mengangguk paham, dan mereka segera pergi dari sana, tanpa menyadari seseorang yang sempat memperhatikan punggung mereka.

_Light on Me._

Seokjin tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Ia merasakan panas yang luar biasa dan tak mampu mengendalikan diri sendiri, nafasnya terasa sesak dan tubuhnya lembab karena peluh yang terus mengalir terutama di bagian antara kaki jenjangnya. Ini pertama kali bagi Seokjin, dan ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Seperti saat Namjoon naik menindihi tubuhnya serta mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat diantara kepalanya, Seokjin semakin tak kuasa mengendalikan diri, ia membutuhkan Namjoon, ia membutuhkan sentuhannya, kasar atau lembut ia tak peduli. Seokjin seolah semakin kehilangan akal kala Namjoon menatap matanya, walau tak begitu jelas karena genangan air mata pada kelopaknya, Seokjin menyadari tatapan tajam itu, iris indah sewarna batu zamrud miliknya telah berubah semerah darah.

"Namjoon..." Hanya lewat satu tatapan Seokjin mulai melemah, dalam hati dirinya memohon agar Namjoon segera menyentuhnya, ia _'pun_ mendesahkan nafas lega saat _mate_-nya itu merobek piyama yang ia kenalan, membebaskannya dari panas yang menyiksa tetapi itu semua belum cukup. Seokjin menginginkan lebih. Nafasnya kian memburu saat bibir dan lidah terampil Namjoon menjamah lehernya yang sesitif, dan pria yang kini tepat berada diatas tubuhnya itu melepaskan jeratan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Seokjin untuk melepaskan celananya berikut dalamannya hingga hampir merobeknya.

Kuku jemari Seokjin hampir mencakar bahunya, tapi sepertinya Namjoon tak peduli, ia terus memainkan lidahnya di dada Seokjin seraya memberikan tanda keunguan dengan kecupan serta gigitan kecil hingga gigitan yang mampu membuat pria di bawahnya meringis menahan sakit. Diantara pahanya, Seokjin dapat merasakan ereksi yang masih tersembunyi di dalam celana _jeans _yang Namjoon kenakan, membuat darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya kian berdesir. Seokjin memohon seraya meronta, agar Namjoon segera _melepaskannya_ dan memberikan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Kumohon.." Namjoon hanya menjawabnya dengan geraman dalam, dan membunkam Seokjin dengan ciuman dalam pada bibirnya yang membengkak karena sebelumnya ia gigit sendiri. Tak ada kata yang terlontar dari pria yang menciumnya, tapi lewat satu geraman pelan, Seokjin tahu bahwa Namjoon sedang memperingatinya.

_'Aku yang memegang kendali atas dirimu.'_

Bisikan itu ia terima, dan dirinya seolah tak berdaya. Seokjin menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya, ia mempercayakan seluruh jiwa dan raganya pada Namjoon yang masih memberinya ciuman layaknya bibir Seokjin adalah sesuatu yang sudah lama ia dambakan dan akhirnya ia dapatkan.

"Mmh..." Disela ciuman yang mereka bagi, jemari Namjoon menyentuh tiap inci lekukan pada pinggangnya, Seokjin terlonjak terkejut saat Namjoon membalikan tubuhnya hingga ciuman mereka terlepas dengan tiba-tiba. Dari balik kepalanya, Seokjin dapat mendengar suara retsleting yang terbuka, dan tak lama kemudian tangan Namjoon kembali bergerak hingga ia menungging.

"Namjoon!" Seokjin menjeritkan namanya saat sesuatu yang basah menjamah bagian paling sensitif dibawah sana, ia meraih apa saja untuk ia genggam agar dirinya mampu menahan buncahan sensasi kenikmatan, ia bertumpu pada lengan kanannya dan tangan kirinya meremas bantal di bawah kepalanya, melampiaskan apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

Namjoon tak hanya memainkan lidahnya disana, ia juga membantu Seokjin 'mempersiapkan' dirinya, jemarinya kini mengambil alih, mengantikan lidahnya yang tadi sempat membuat _mate-_nya itu mendesahkan namanya berulang-ulang. Namjoon tak mampu menahannya lebih lama, ia tahu Seokjin juga sama dengannya. Perlahan-lahan, tubuh mereka menyatu, rasanya seperti saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya hingga Namjoon harus memasukan miliknya perlahan karena Seokjin menjepitnya terus menerus.

"J-Jin hyung..." Ia merapalkan nama Seokjin bagaikan mantra seiring dengan miliknya yang terus mencoba masuk sampai akhirnya ia tenggelam di dalam sana, membiarkan Seokjin terus memijat miliknya. Dan kali ini Namjoon membuat dirinya terkendali agar ia tak menyakiti Seokjin, ia memanjanya dengan sentuhan seraya menggerakan pinggangnya dengan pelan tapi mampu memberikan apa yang Seokjin inginkan. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, setelah beberapa dorongan, Namjoon mengangkat tubuh Seokjin dan kini ia bertumpu pada kedua lututnya sedangkan tangan kiri Namjoon memeluknya dan sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk membawa dagu Seokjin agar menoleh padanya dan ia dapat dengan leluasa mencium bibirnya lagi.

Dari situ Namjoon bergerak tak menentu, ia tak peduli jika posisi tersebut membuat kakinya kelu selama ia mampu mengunci tubuh Seokjin agar dirinya lebih dalam memasukinya, dan Seokjin hanya mampu berpegangan pada lengan Namjoon yang melingkar di dadanya, mendesahkan namanya, dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada Namjoon, sampai saatnya ia mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Dan itu semua belum cukup. Namjoon kembali membawa tubuh mereka mendekat pada ranjang dan menghentakkan tubuhnya, kali ini lebih dalam dan tak terarah, Seokjin yang belum sepenuhnya _selesai_, kembali dibawa kedalam sentuhan yang membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Akh.." Seokjin tersedak suaranya sendiri saat Namjoon membawa miliknya lebih dalam dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia dapat merasakan bahwa bagian itu membesar dan hal tersebut cukup membuatnya mendesis karena sakit. Terlalu sakit hingga Seokjin menangisinya, lututnya kian melemas dan seandainya Namjoon tidak menopang pinggangnya dengan lengannya sendiri ia pasti akan terjatuh. Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Seokjin, menjilati tengkuknya sebelum akhirnya ia menancapkan giginya disana.

"N-Namjoo-" Suara Seokjin tercekat, rasa sakit itu kian bertambah hingga ia terisak, dan disela isakan dan desahannya yang mendayu bersamaan, ia terus memanggil nama Namjoon, berharap agar _alpha_-nya itu memberi _ampun _dan mengasihaninya. Jadi ini rasanya saat seorang _alpha_ meng-klaim dirimu? Jadi ini rasanya ketika _alpha_-mu mengambil alih seluruh jiwa dan raga-mu serta membuatmu menjadi miliknya?

Seokjin dapat merasakan darahnya sendiri yang mengalir di sekitar lehernya, bercampur bersama peluh dan saliva yang Namjoon keluarkan dan mungkin juga racunnya. Namjoon merengkuh Seokjin seakan takut kalau _mate-_nya itu akan meronta dan pergi darinya, ia menahan pinggang Seokjin agar tetap pada posisinya, menjaga miliknya supaya tak lepas dan terus menyemburkan benihnya sendiri jauh ke dalam diri Seokjin.

Geraman bersahutan dengan isakan, Seokjin dapat merasakan miliknya mengeluarkan sesuatu hingga seluruh tubuhnya gemetar di dalam rengkuhan Namjoon yang kini sudah melepas taring tajamnya dari daging di leher Seokjin. Darah yang diyakini adalah milik Seokjin mengalir pelan di sudut bibirnya, "Jin..." Ia menjilati _tanda_ klaim yang telah ia buat seraya menggerakan pinggulnya kembali agar benih yang telah ia berikan tidak jatuh keluar, ia ingin memberikan _semuanya_ pada Seokjin yang masih mengiba dan mengerang meminta agar Namjoon menghentikan rasa panas yang masih _membakar_ tubuhnya.

"Jinseok... Jinseok... Jinseok." Seokjin telah menjadi milik Namjoon seutuhnya. Panggilan manis yang ia sematkan untuk kekasih hatinya itu terus ia rapalkan, jemarinya meraih tangan Seokjin untuk menggenggamnya dengan erat, berusaha menyampaikan bahwa dirinya merasa begitu lengkap sekarang. Namjoon mengecup luka di leher Seokjin sekali lagi, isakan Seokjin _'pun_ mulai berkurang dan berganti dengan helaan nafas lega walau masih terengah.

"Namjoon," Seokjin belum pernah merasa begitu 'penuh' seperti ini sebelumnya, terlebih saat ada sesuatu dalam dirinya seolah menyampaikan kalau hidupnya sudah terikat dengan Namjoon sepenuhnya, setiap helaan nafas yang akan ia hembuskan kemudian, setiap langkah yang akan ia pilih kedepan, dan setiap sentuhan yang akan ia rasakan, semua akan terhubung dengan Namjoon. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Namjoon tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat akhirnya ia terikat sepurna dengan Seokjin.

Kesadaran memenuhi relung jiwa Namjoon, kini ia mampu mengendalikan tubuhnya, dengan perlahan ia melepaskan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Seokjin. Hanya untuk sementara, sebelum gejolak itu datang lagi nantinya, karena Seokjin masih membutuhkan sentuhannya sampai akhirnya _omega_ dalam dirinya telah merasa 'cukup'. Namjoon memeluk tubuh Seokjin dengan erat, membawanya berbaring nyaman dengannya di atas kasur.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang terlontar manis, hanya lewat sentuhan-sentuhan kecil dan kecupan lembut, mereka mampu menelaah sendiri betapa lengkapnya hidup mereka kini. Namjoon lama menanti, dan Seokjin telah mempersiapkan diri, hingga akhirnya semua itu terbayar hari ini. Berharap agar malam ini tak pernah berakhir, matahari takkan terbit, dan jarum jam berhenti bergerak, agar mereka dapat terus merasakan indahnya kebersamaan yang mereka jalin malam ini.

_Light on Me_

3 hari. Seokjin tak menyangka bahwa ia dan Namjoon akan menghabiskan waktu untuk menyatukan diri selama tiga hari. Kasur di kamar, sofa ruang tengah, hingga perpustakaan kecil telah berantakan oleh 'ulah' mereka. Namjoon dan dirinya butuh waktu seharian untuk membereskan kekacauan itu sebelum Jungkook dan yang lainnya kembali.

"Aw~" Seokjin masih merasakan sedikit perih pada lehernya, ia menatap luka itu di cermin seraya menyentuhnya.

"Jin?" Namjoon datang dengan raut wajah khawatirnya, sebelum Seokjin menoleh dan menghampirinya, Namjoon sudah lebih dahulu memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, "Apa masih sakit?" Seokjin tersenyum simpul saat mendengarnya, ia menggeleng pelan serata menggengam tangan Namjoon yang melingkar di pinggulnya. "Maafkan aku." Namjoon berbisik lirih, ia mengecup pelan pelipis Seokjin, membuat pria dalam pelukannya merona malu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Namjoon-ah." Jemari Seokjin membelai lembut rahang tegas Namjoon, kemudian memberi kecupan manis pada dagunya, "Aku merindukan Jungkook dan yang lain." Bisiknya disertai helaan nafas pelan, ia merindukan teman-temannya, tiga hari tak bertemu bagai berminggu-minggu lamanya, dan ia juga yakin bahwa Namjoon merasakan hal yang sama, karena ia dapat merasakannya.

"Aku tahu hyung, aku akan segera mencari mereka. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan pergi terlalu jauh." Seokjin memberikan anggukan pelan sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengamini ucapan Namjoon. "Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian disini?" Namjoon memutar pelan tubuh Seokjin, membuat pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Ya, pergi _'lah_ dan bawa mereka pulang." Namjoon menatap kedua iris karamelnya dalam, sebelum akhirnya memberikan kecupan manis pada bibir _plump_ milik _mate-_nya, ini kali pertama ia akan berjauhan dengan Seokjin setelah menghabiskan tiga hari penuh bersamanya, sejujurnya, hal itu membuat Namjoon sedikit gugup.

Dengan bergandengan tangan mereka berdua berjalan menuju teras bersama-sama. Namjoon berpamitan, "Baiklah, hati-hati _lah _di rumah, hyung." Ia memberikan kecupan terakhir di kening Seokjin sebelum akhirnya melangkah menjauh dari rumah itu setelah beberapa kali menoleh ka arah pria yang terus melambaikan tangannya di teras rumah.

Setelah punggung Namjoon menghilang di balik semak belukar dan masuk jauh ke dalam hutan, Seokjin memutuskan untuk menunggu dan menghabiskan waktu di dalam, membaca buku atau kembali membereskan rumah dari debu yang masih menempel. Dahulu, ia sudah biasa sendirian di dalam rumah, tapi jika sudah terbiasa dengan keramaian Namjoon, Jungkook, adiknya dan teman-temannya yang lain, menunggu seperti ini membuatnya cukup merasa bosan. Belum ada satu jam sejak Namjoon pergi mencari mereka, tapi Seokjin tak mampu menghilangkan rasa bosannya, buku yang ia baca sama sekali tak menarik perhatiannya, debu di yang menempel _'pun_ sudah sirna dan berganti dengan semburat kerlip yang memantulkan bayangan pertanda bahwa rumah ini terbebas dari debu dan jelaga.

Setelah menimbang keputusannya, Seokjin memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar, menghabiskan waktu di pinggir pantai sepertinya menyenangkan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mencium aroma laut, berjalan beberapa menit disana tidak akan membuat Namjoon dan yang lainnya mencari keberadaannya saat mereka kembali nanti, 'toh ia hanya berjalan santai di pinggir pantai sebentar saja, ia akan kembali sebelum Namjoon datang mebawa Jungkook dan teman-temannya pulang.

Seokjin memutuskan untuk tidak mengunci pintu. Ia melangkah mengikuti suara ombak dan menenteng sepatunya di tangan untuk bertelanjang kaki, karena jalanan yang ia telusuri adalah pasir putih lembut tanpa adanya kerikil. Deru suara ombak terdengar dari balik batu besar yang memisahkannya dengan lautan, aroma asin kian tajam menggelitik indera penciumannya, kilauan lembayung senja nampak begitu indah seirama dengan angin yang menerpa wajahnya yang kian sumringah saat lautan terpapar indah di hadapannya.

Beberapa langkah kemudian kaki Seokjin menyentuh bibir pantai, ia menggulung celana _jeans_ yang ia kenakan saat ayunan ombak perlahan menghampirinya, membasahi jemari kaki dan telapaknya, membuat Seokjin tertawa kegirangan karenanya.

"Siapa?"

Seokjin terlonjak karena terkejut, ia menjatuhkan sepatunya hingga akhirnya sepasang alas kaki itu basah terkena air laut. Seorang pemuda yang tak ia kenali, entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakangnya, memberhatikan dengan raut sendu terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan, dari aromanya, ia bukan _manusia._

Kedua iris karamel Seokjin membelalak, dan ia melangkah mundur saat pemuda itu mendekatinya dengan wajah penasaran. Kenapa ada seorang _werewolf _disini? Dan mengapa Seokjin sama sekali tak merasakan kehadirannya yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disana, mengawasinya?

"Maaf, apa aku mengejutkanmu." Seokjin tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata, ini bukan pertama kali dirinya dihadapkan pada seorang _werewolf_ tak dikenal saat sedang sendirian. "Namaku Gongchan." Ia sendikit heran saat _werewolf_ asing itu memperkenalkan diri seraya tersenyum ramah. Gongchan? Seokjin tak pernah mendengar namanya, tapi ia tak akan tertipu dengan mudah dengan keramahannya.

"Se-sepertinya aku membuatmu takut. Uh, aku akan segera pergi, maaf." Kali ini _werewolf_ muda itu tersenyum canggung padanya, ia hendak pergi menjauh, tetapi Seokjin mencegat kepergiaannya dan berkata, "Tunggu."

"Kau, sendirian?" Seokjin harus segera melaporkannya pada Namjoon, jika mereka tak 'sendirian' disini. "Mana kawananmu?" Seokjin yang sebelumnya memasang kuda-kuda untuk siap melawannya jika ia berniat buruk kembali berdiri tegap, dari penciumannya ia tak menemukan kehadiran asing lainnya selain dari pemuda beraroma lily itu.

"Aku sendirian," kening Seokjin berkerut, Gongchan adalah seorang _Lonewolf_, _werewolf _tanpa kawanan, ia tak dapat mempercayai _werewolf_ asing mana _'pun_ termasuk _lonewo__lf, _tetapi Gongchan sedikit berbeda, ia tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap di hadapan _werewolf_ yang juga asing baginya seperti Seokjin, kebanyakan seorang _werewolf_ yang berkelana sendirian memang tak begitu mengancam, mereka bersikap berang karena merasa teracam, jika wilayah ini adalah teritori Namjoon, mungkin Seokjin sudah mengusirnya, tapi dahulu, pantai ini milik Hakyeon, Seokjin tak bisa memutuskan untuk mengusirnya atau tidak.

"Aku selalu datang kesini setelah berburu di hutan. Maafkan aku." Gongchan membungkuk, meminta maaf pada Seokjin yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Dalam benaknya Seokjin berpikir, mungkin ia akan bersikap lunak kali ini, mungkin Gongchan adalah seorang _lonewolf_ yang tak akan mengganggunya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Seokjin menjawab maafnya seraya tersenyum tipis, ia kira Gongchan akan segera pergi setelahnya tapi pemuda itu tetap pada posisinya dan membalas senyumnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kau _omega_ tercantik yang pernah kutemui." Pujian itu mengundang tanya dalam benak Seokjin,_ omega_? Siapa _omega_? Aku? Kedipan matanya bergerak cepat, ia kebingungan, dan reaksinya itu mengundang gelak tawa dari Gongchan. "_Alpha_-mu adalah orang yang sangat beruntung." Kali ini, pujian yang Gongchan berikan berhasil membuat Seokjin tersipu, bukan karena ia memujinya cantik, tapi karena ia tak mampu menahan gejolak di dadanya saat akhirnya orang lain menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi milik seseorang, dan orang itu adalah Namjoon-nya.

"Sudah hampir malam, sebaiknya kau kembali." Gongchan melangkah mendekatinya, membuat Seokjin mengambil ancang-ancang jika ia tiba-tiba menyerang, tapi yang Gongchan lakukan hanya mengambilkan sepasang sepatu yang tadinya jatuh untuk Seokjin. "Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku tahu namamu?" Kilauan mata jernih Gongchan dan senyum tulusnya membuat Seokjin melemaskan bahunya seraya bernafas lega, bodohnya ia karena dirinya terlalu curiga, jelas-jelas Gongchan telah bersikap ramah padanya, ia percaya bahwa pemuda yang baru saja ia temui itu tidak berbahaya.

"Namaku Seokjin, Kim Seokjin." Seokjin menbalas senyumannya sambil meraih sepatu dalam genggaman Gongchan yang tersenyum kian ceria, "Terima kasih." Tambahnya.

"Ok, Seokjin-ssi, sampai bertemu lagi." Gongchan melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah menjauh, masuk ke dalam hutan pinus yang tak jauh dari pantai. Seokjin berdiri termangu menatap kepergiannya, apa barusan, Gongchan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bertemu kembali? Ia selalu datang ke pantai ini sesudah berburu, jadi mungkin saja mereka akan bertemu lagi. Lagi pula, tidak ada salahnya jika Seokjin memiliki _teman_ baru.

**_to be continued_**

_note_ :

Akhirnya~ selesai di detik-detik terakhir jadwal saya post ff :') maaf kalau banyak kekurangan karena saya 'ngebut'. Akhir-akhir ini saya kurang tidur karena masalah kerjaan, jadi sedikit bikin saya _stress_ :(

Saya rasa chapter ini kurang maksimal, saya harap reader-nim berbaik hati memberikan kritik atas kesalahan saya di chapter ini :')

Adengan _smut_-nya juga saya ketik dini hari sambil makanin _chocoball_ hahaha makanya kalau gaje gitu, mohon maaf *sujud*

**_massive thanks to :_**

**AppleCaramelMacchiato**

dat bunny terinspirasi dari Monie, puppy peliharaan Namjoon irl hehehe saya sudah merencanakan masa depan yang indah untuk Hoseok, bersama dengan saya tentunta muahaha *ketawa jahad* bagaimana chapie ini? Apple-nim suka kah?

**rayvin2529**

WAAAAHHH~ Ada Bana!! *hug hug* sudah ada petunjuk tentang Gongchan di chapie ini fufufu~ dan adegan smutnya... maaf saya yang nulis kurang puas... bagaimana dengan Rayvin-nim?

**Irena Kusumadewi**

Ini lanjutannyaaaaaa~ thank you uwu

**Guest**

Hahaha maaf sudah menunggu lama~ terima kasih huhuhu tapi saya masih rada insecure sama tulisan saya sih...

**Goldenaidakko**

は〜い 春が来たからそろそろ花見に行くわ 笑 酒を飲んだり、桜を見たり、そして唐揚げを食るのはお楽しみです！

**I PURPLE YOU GUYS SO MUCH****READER-NIM ARMY YOROBUN DEUL JANGAN LUPA PRE ORDER MAP OF THE SOUL : PERSONA YAAAA!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Reminder)

**_Light on Me_**

**Genre** : Romance, and Tragedy

**Pair** : NamJin, and slight YoonMin and TaeKook

**Rate** : M

**Warning** : Explicit and Character Death

**Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

**_(Chapter 4, Reminder)_**

Namjoon harus segera memberikan pendapatnya. Hoseok terus menatapnya, Jungkook juga, dan Taehyung yang tepat berada disampingnya kini tengah melirik padanya.

Seokjin adalah _omega_.

Namjoon sudah tahu, ia _'lah_ orang pertama yang tahu, hanya saja Namjoon masih ragu saat itu. Satu tahun setelah Ken mengubahnya, _wolf_ dalam diri Seokjin mepresentasikan dirinya sebagai _omega_, utuh dan tak memiliki cela. Tapi bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Apakah presentasi dirinya sebagai _omega_ akan berbahaya untuk Seokjin? Pasti '_lah_ jawabannya adalah 'Iya'.

"Seokjin terlahir sebagai manusia.. dan ia laki-laki." Hoseok mengulang apa yang sebelumnya mereka bahas, jujur saja ia khawatir tapi Namjoon yang sekarang ini adalah _mate_ sah dari Seokjin pasti lebih merasakannya, "_Omega_ laki-laki itu sangat jarang dan aku takut Seokjin hyung tidak akan terbiasa dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhnya nanti." Untuk saat ini emosi Namjoon lebih stabil dibandingkan dengan Jungkook, yang adalah adik kandung Seokjin. Sejak tadi _maknae_ mereka itu memang diam dan hanya memperhatikan, namun terlihat raut kegusaran pada wajahnya walau ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang seperti yang Taehyung perintahkan padanya tadi.

"Aku yakin Jin hyung akan baik-baik saja." Namjoon menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, dibalik rasa cemas yang melanda benaknya, hadir perasaan bahagia yang tak terbendung saat akhirnya ia mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Seokjin-nya adalah seorang _omega. _"Selama kita terus mendukung dan membantunya, aku yakin Jinseok-ku dapat menerima keadaannya."

Namjoon memang tidak mengharapkan apa-apa, baginya, terus bersama dengan Seokjin dan keluarga kecilnya adalah hal yang lebih dari cukup untuknya merasakan kebahagiaan, tetapi membayangkan bahwa ia dan Seokjin akan memiliki seorang anak yang mengalirkan separuh dari darah mereka membuat Namjoon merasa lebih lengkap.

Tapi Jungkook tidak sependapat dengannya, adik dari Seokjin itu tidak dapat membayangkan hal yang sama dengan _alpha_ mereka, seraya berbisik lirih ia berjalan ke depan, berpamitan, "Aku harap juga begitu, tapi pengetahuan kita tentang _omega_ masih sangat minim dan aku tidak mau hyung-ku jatuh ke dalam situasi yang berbahaya, lagi." Tanpa memandang kebelakang, Jungkook berusaha menyembunyikan kegundahan yang membuncah dari dalam hatinya dengan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, "Hyung, aku akan pergi ke tempat Jin hyung lebih dahulu, ia tak boleh ditinggal sendirian." Setelah berkata demikian, Jungkook berlari begitu saja, menjauhi mereka.

Dalam langkah cepatnya Jungkook sedikit menyesal telah memberi tanggapan dan berucap dengan dingin pada _alpha _mereka. Sedari dulu Jungkook selalu mengaggumi dan menghormati Namjoon, ia selalu memandang sosok pemimpin mereka itu seperti ia memandang sang ayah. Tapi Jungkook memiliki alasan untuk bersikap demikian, Seokjin adalah satu-satunya saudara kandung yang ia miliki, dan menurutnya, situasi kakaknya yang merupakan seorang _omega_ adalah bencana.

Karena Jungkook pernah mendengar sebelumnya, seorang _omega_ laki-laki memiliki resiko kematian yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan _omega_ perempuan karena mekanisme dan organ tubuh mereka tak mampu untuk terbiasa menerimanya begitu saja, terlebih saat melahirkan. Jungkook juga sering kali mendengar, bahwa saat _omega_ laki-laki melahirkan, seseorang harus membelah atau membedah perutnya, dan kebanyakan dari _omega_ tersebut meninggal saat proses itu berlangsung. Seandainya mereka memiliki jurnal _marminy_, setidaknya mereka bisa meminimalisir bahaya yang akan terjadi nantinya pada Seokjin.

Saat ini Jungkook ketakutan karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Mungkin memang saat ini Seokjin baik-baik saja, tapi mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti dan hal itu membuat Jungkook dilanda kegundahan yang kuar biasa.

"Jungkook." Saking sibuknya Jungkook pada kekalutannya, ia tak menyadari bahwa Taehyung berlari menyusulnya, mungkin Namjoon yang menyuruhnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu."

Diantara semua anggota keluarganya, Taehyung selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa damai disaat genting, tapi tidak kali ini, Jungkook membiarkan emosi menguasai tubuhnya. "Aku tidak akan melihat hyung-ku sekarat lagi, atau aku akan memberontak pada kawanan ini." Ancam Jungkook, ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang ia katakan, ia tak tahu apa dirinya memang sungguh-sungguh pada ucapannya, tapi kalimat yang barusan ia lontarkan cukup membuat Taehyung menjegal lengannya dan menampar wajahnya.

_'Plak'_

Jungkook terkejut, bukan karena rasa panas yang membara di pipi kanannya, tapi oleh wajah sedih Taehyung disertai isak tangisnya yang membuncah tiba-tiba. Dengan suara yang hampir tercekat, Taehyung berkata, "Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang ketakutan dan merasa kesal karena kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang _omega_ dalam diri Jin hyung...?" Jungkook bungkam, ia tak mampu berkelit, dan rasa sesal yang dalam merambat di dadanya, Taehyung adalah sosok yang paling ceria dan jarang menangis, melihatnya seperti ini menghancurkan hati Jungkook.

"Tolong jangan sembarangan bicara, jangan katakan kalau kau akan meninggalkan kawanan ini, meninggalkan keluargamu, dan meninggalkan aku seperti itu lagi," Memberontak sama artinya dengan pergi meninggalkan kawanan mereka, Taehyung mengerti hal seperti itu dan ia harap Jungkook tak serius akan ucapannya, "Aku percaya Namjoon hyung, aku percaya seluruh keluargaku, dan aku yakin kau juga sama. Seokjin hyung akan baik-baik saja, kita semua akan melindungi satu sama lain." Kali ini Taehyung berucap dengan nada yang lebih lembut dan ia harap Jungkook sependapat dengannya.

Satu helaan nafas pelan Jungkook hembuskan, tamparan yang Taehyung berikan dan kata-katanya yang ia ucapkan cukup untuk membawa Jungkook kembali berpijak diatas bumi, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya memang tak seharusnya bersikap tidak pantas dalam situasi seperti ini, Taehyung benar, ia harus tenang dan percaya pada keluarganya, terutama pada _alpha_ mereka, Namjoon.

"Baik hyung, maafkan aku."

"Katakan maafmu juga pada Namjoon hyung." Jungkook mengangguk pelan, Taehyung berhenti terisak dan ganti meminta maaf seraya menyentuh dengan lembut pipi kanan Jungkook yang sebelumnya ia tampar dengan cukup keras, "Maafkan aku juga, apa masih sakit?" Kali ini Jungkook menggeleng seraya membalas senyum salah satu dari _hyung_-nya itu, membuat Taehyung bernafas lega dan akhirnya mereka melanjutkan langkah kaki yang sebelumnya terhenti menuju ke tempat dimana Seokjin telah menunggu mereka.

_mamoru._

Namjoon mengerti akan sikap Jungkook, dan ia percaya Taehyung dapat meyakinkannya dan membuatnya tenang karena ia tahu, Taehyung adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Jungkook dianatara mereka, tanpa Namjoon menyuruhnya, Taehyung telah pergi menyusul kepergian _makna__e_ mereka.

Terlepas dari semua itu, akhirnya Namjoon dapat menemukan keberadaan Jimin dan Yoongi, tapi keadaan mereka berbeda dengan Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terlihat tenang dan biasa saja saat ia menemukan mereka di dalam hutan. Di pinggir jalan yang sepi dan berlubang, Yoongi dan Jimin duduk di dalam mobil yang jendelanya terbuka sepenuhnya, raut wajah mereka seperti orang yang baru saja melihat iblis dan Namjoon mau '_pu__n_ Hoseok dapat merasakan hal yang sangat buruk sedang atau akan terjadi lewat ekspresi wajah yang mereka tunjukkan.

"Hyung? Jiminnie?"

Di sana Yoongi menjelaskan tentang penyelidikan yang mereka lakukan terhadap pendeta yang baru saja datang itu. Mendengar dari mulut hyung-nya sendiri bahwa pendeta tersebut ternyata memiliki niat untuk melakukan pengusiran dan telah memburu mereka selama tiga hari ini, Jimin bahkan mengatakan kalau beberapa saat lalu mereka hampir ketahuan oleh salah satu pria yang membawa senjata berupa pistol yang berisi peluru perak, yang tak lain adalah senjata untuk membunuh _werewolf _seperti mereka.

"Maaf Namjoon-ah/hyung." Yoongi dan Jimin sama-sama meminta maaf, karena dalam penyelidikan mereka, jejak yang seharusnya _bersih_ akhirnya terlihat, itu 'lah sebabnya Namjoon menemukan keberadaan Yoongi dan Jimin sangat jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal saat ini. Mereka berdua sengaja melarikan diri ke atas bukit agar pendeta dan orang-orang kepercayaannya mengikuti jejak mereka ke sana, bukan ke arah pantai.

"Tidak, kumohon jangan minta maaf. Aku sangat mengapresiasi atas apa yang kalian lakukan, tapi hal ini sangat membahayakan nyawa kalian, untuk itu kuucapkan terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian dan terima kasih sudah tidak tertangkap oleh mereka." Bagi Namjoon, keselamatan keluarganya adalah yang terpenting, informasi yang mereka dapatkan berkat Yoongi dan Jimin memang sangat bermanfaat bagi mereka, dan membuat Namjoon terhindar dalam mengambil keputusan yang gegabah nantinya.

Sebisa mungkin Namjoon dan yang lain menghindari pertempuran, bukannya bertindak layaknya pengecut, tapi hal ini adalah keputusannya untuk melindungi keluarganya, terlebih lawan mereka saat ini adalah manusia, yang sudah sangat jelas tertulis dalam hukum mereka kalau mereka tak boleh membunuh seorang manusia, walau terdapat pengecualian jika manusia tersebut mengancam nyawa mereka, tapi sebisa mungkin Namjoon dan kawanannya tak menimbulkan perpecahan antara mereka dan manusia, terlebih mereka memiliki _omega _saat ini, mereka juga harus fokus pada Seokjin.

"Bagaimana dengan tanggapan masyarakat sekitar?"

Jimin menggeleng seraya berkata, "Sepertinya pendeta itu tak berniat untuk melibatkan manusia lainnya, warga sekitar tak tahu apa-apa, untuk itu Yeonjun tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku." Melihat raut wajah Hoseok yang sepertinya sedikit meragukan ucapannya, Jimin melanjutkan, "Aku yakin seratus persen akan ucapanku hyung, kali ini warga sekitar tak terlibat."

Jika mereka boleh jujur, mereka tak ingin pertempuran 14 tahun yang lalu terulang kembali. Pertempuran antara manusia dan _werewolf_. Banyak _werewolf_ yang tewas saat itu karena mereka tak mampu melawan manusia, selain jumlah mereka yang jauh lebih sedikit, hukum mereka juga melarangnya. Untuk itu sebagian besar dari mereka memilih untuk bersembunyi dan melarikan diri, sayangnya banyak dari mereka yang tak mampu untuk melakukannya dan memilih untuk mencegat manusia yang memburu sisa dari keluarga mereka, sehingga mereka '_pun_ tewas, termasuk ayah dan kakek Namjoon, keluarga Yoongi, Hoseok dan Taehyung, serta kakek, ayah dan ibu Jungkook dan Seokjin, juga Jimin, yang hampir terbunuh saat itu.

Dan jika memang pendeta tersebut tak melibatkan manusia lainnya yang tinggal di bukit ini, pasti sang pendeta memiliki motif tersendiri yang menurutnya cukup untuk memburu mereka nanti.

"Aku juga menemukan informasi bahwa pendeta itu datang bukan dari negeri ini, ia berasal dari luar, aku mendengar tempat bernama Budapest." Hungaria. Ia datang dari tempat yang begitu jauh hanya untuk memburu dan 'mengusir' mereka. Namjoon berpikir keras, kedatangan pendeta tersebut pasti sangat mengancam, "Pendeta Jung memang orang Korea, tapi ia telah menetap disana sejak kecil." Jimin melanjutkan.

"Kurasa hal itu akan menguntungkan." Yoongi memberikan opininya, "Ia hanya akan setahun disini 'kan? Bila ia terus gagal menemukan kita, ia akan kembali ke tempat asalnya." Terdengar menguntungkan tapi juga merugikan, ia mengutarakan sebuah tanya, berharap agar Namjoon dan yang lain memberikan opini mereka pada ucapannya, "Tapi ia bisa kembali kapan saja, ia akan terus memburu kita hingga dapat." Menyelidiki pendeta Jung selama tiga hari, yang bisa Yoongi dan Jimin simpulkan adalah, pendeta tersebut adalah orang yang ambisius.

"Untuk saat ini tetap '_lah_ waspada," kali ini Namjoon memberikan keputusan finalnya, "perhatikan apa '_pun_ yang mencurigakan terlebih pada sesuatu atau seseorang yang membuat insting kalian dalam bahaya," sang _alpha _menarik nafas dalam, kemudian melanjutkan, "jika memang sudah mengancam nyawa, kalian diperbolehkan untuk membunuh siapa '_pun_, dan jika hal yang paling buruk akan terjadi, kita tinggalkan bukit ini dan mencari tempat tinggal baru."

Hoseok, Yoongi dan Jimin tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa terkejut mereka akan keputusan yang Namjoon ambil. Membunuh manusia dan meninggalkan tempat dimana mereka lahir dan tinggal? Ada dua hukum yang akan mereka langgar, pertama, mereka akan membunuh manusia dan kedua, mereka harus meninggalkan tempat yang seharusnya mereka lindungi.

"Namjoon..."

"Aku tak ingin siapa '_pun_ menyakiti keluargaku."

Keputusan _alpha_ adalah mutlak, dan Yoongi, Hoseok serta Jimin memahaminya, lagi pula mereka sangat setuju dengan apa yang Namjoon katakan. Persetan dengan hukum, bila hal itu dapat menyakiti keluargamu, maka langgarlah!

_mamoru._

Akhirnya mereka kembali berkumpul kembali, Namjoon masih mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Yoongi dan Jimin, sedangkan Taehyung dan Jungkook pergi untuk berburu, kali ini giliran Hoseok yang akan melatih Seokjin mengenai sensibilitas seorang _werewolf_. Hoseok memilih lokasi yang dekat dengan air terjun untuk sesi latihan mereka, ia rasa air terjun adalah tempat yang pas untuk melatih seberapa sensitif indera pendengaran dan penciuman Seokjin karena suaranya yang bising dan aroma tanah serta riak air mampu menutupi bau dari mahluk lain di sekitar mereka, sama halnya seperti hujan.

"Uh... Hoseok-ah? Apa kau harus berdiri sejauh itu?" Air terjun menghujam diantara tebing yang menjulang, Seokjin berdiri di sisi yang berlawanan dengan Hoseok, sejujurnya ia takut melihat kebawah dan memilih untuk berpegangan pada pohon akasia yang menjulang disampingnya. Seokjin tahu Hoseok menjawabnya, tapi pria itu hanya membisikan sebuah kata, berbeda dengan dirinya yang harus berteriak tadi agar suaranya mampu didengar. Hoseok tengah menguji sensibilitas pada pendengarannya.

"Hah?" Suara hujaman air terjun menutupi apa yang Hoseok ucapkan, Seokjin tak diperbolehkan untuk membuka kedua matanya, karena dari sudut penglihatannya ia dapat melihat gerak bibir pria yang berdiri diseberangnya, membuat Seokjin harus ekstra konsentrasi untuk menajamkan indera pendengarannya.

_'Seokjin-ah hamster.'_

_'Kaki Seokjin pendek'_

_'Dengan begini aku akan bebas untuk memanggilmu tanpa sebutan 'hyung'~'_

"_Ya_! Aku bisa mendengar yang kau katakan barusan, dasar tidak sopan!" Seokjin bertolak pinggang, ia merasa kesal tentang apa yang barusan ia dengar terlebih Hoseok yang kini tertawa terbahak melihat reaksinya.

"Selamat hyung, kau berhasil." Raut sebal Seokjin berganti menjadi raut kegirangan, ia merasa senang saat Hoseok mengucapakannya terlebih dengan wajah tampan pria itu yang menggambarkan betapa bangga dirinya karena Seokjin telah berhasil pada tes dan latihan yang ia berikan.

"Selanjutnya kita pindah tempat tapi tidak terlalu jauh dari sini." Seokjin mengikuti arah pandangan Hoseok yang menujuk ke arah hulu sungai. Masih pada posisinya di seberang sana, Hoseok melangkah dan gerakannya diikuti Seokjin, mereka berjalan tak terlalu jauh dari air terjun, suara gemuruhnya masih dapat didengar tapi tak sekeras tadi. "Aku sudah menyimpan tiga jenis bunga di dalam air yang sudah kumasukan ke dalam kain, dua diantaranya beracun, dan satu dari mereka tak memiliki aroma, apa kau bisa menebaknya hyung?" Kali ini indera penciuman, dan tantangan yang Hoseok berikan lumayan sulit karena sejak tadi, yang mampu Seokjin cium hanyalah aroma tanah dan air.

"Apa aku boleh berjongkok?" Hoseok mengangguk, dan Seokjin duduk berjongkok untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada objek yang harus ia tebak, airnya memang jernih tapi alirannya yang cukup deras mampu mengalihkan ketajaman penciumannya dari aroma bunga di dalam sana. Seokjin membuat dirinya fokus, dan ia mencium aroma yang paling tajam diantara bunga yang lain.

"Dalam kain merah ini ada bunga poppy di dalamnya." Seokjin berujar seraya menunjuk kain yang terletak paling ujung, kain tersebut sudah diikat dengan tali yang tersambung dengan batu hingga tenggelam tapi tidak hanyut terbawa arus, "Ah, satu lagi bunga daffodil." Seokjin menunjuk kain disebelahnya, kemudian ia menatap wajah Hoseok yang mengangguk seraya tersenyum lebar, tinggal satu bunga yang belum berhasil ia tebak, Seokjin berpikir keras.

"Bunga.." Seokjin sudah merasa yakin akan jenis bunga yang akan ia tebak, tapi seketika seluruh tubuhnya terasa kelu, indera penciuman, pendengaran hingga penglihatannya melemah, tengkuknya bagai terdorong dengan kuat oleh angin yang seolah berhembus menembus tulangnya.

_'A-apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan tubuhku?'_

Seokjin berusaha tenang, ia hendak berdiri namun tubuhnya memberat dan suara-suara air terjun yang semula bising dan gesekan dedaunan yang ditiup hembusan angin sudah sama sekali tak dapat ia dengar. Pandangan yang awalnya jelas melihat air mengalir dan siluet Hoseok diantaranya kini mulai mengabur dan akhirnya menggelap sempurna, ia tak dapat melihat apa '_pun._ Untuk kesekian kalinya, tubuh Seokjin menggigil dan tanpa ia sadari peluh mulai mengalir diantara pelipis dan leher putihnya.

Bagai kilat yang menyambar tiba-tiba, Seokjin seketika kehilangan kesadarannya. Hoseok bergerak cepat sampai Seokjin tak jatuh ke dalam air, ia menangkap tubuhnya dan menyangga leher dan pinggang hyung-nya dengan kedua lengannya. "Jin hyung?!" Pekik Hoseok saat melihat wajah Seokjin yang hampir membiru, bibirnya pucat dan tubuhnya menggigil. "Tidak, tidak, tidak!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Hoseok segera membawa tubuh Seokjin untuk segera menjauh dari sana, dan kembali ke kediaman mereka.

Jimin adalah orang pertama yang melihat terkulai lemasnya tubuh Seokjin dalam gendongan Hoseok di punggungnya. Ia menjatuhkan seluruh dedaunan yang awalnya sengaja ia cari dan berikan pada Monie, kelinci putih milik Seokjin. "H-hyung?" Jimin bereaksi sama kalutnya dengan sosok yang baru saja ia panggil 'Hyung'. Hoseok tak berkata apa-apa, ia segera membaringkan tubuh Seokjin diatas ranjang dan memeriksa keadaannya, Jimin mengekorinya, ia memeriksa seluruh tubuh Seokjin dan melihat bahwa sama sekali tidak ada luka atau tanda-tanda cidera parah seperti yang awalnya ia duga.

"Seokjin hyung demam?" Wajah pucat, nafas tersengal, dan bibir kering, serta kehilangan kesadaran, tubuhnya sedingin es namun peluh membanjiri wajah, leher, hingga punggungnya, "K-kenapa bisa?" Jimin kembali bertanya, tadi pagi ia melihat satu-satunya _omega_ dalam kawanan mereka masih baik-baik saja, tetapi hanya berselang beberapa jam, kondisi tubuhnya berubah drastis dan hal itu membuat Hoseok mau '_pun_ Jimin ketakutan.

"Hyung, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Mana Namjoon?" Hoseok berusaha bersikap tenang, kondisi Seokjin sekarang ini pasti berefek pada Namjoon. Sesungguhnya, Hoseok berasumsi jika Seokjin memang demam, tapi bukan demam biasa. Ia pernah melihat seseorang seperti ini sebelumnya, kondisi Seokjin sekarang ini sangat mirip dengan Jimin dahulu, saat ia baru saja mendapat gigitan 'mematikan' dari Leo yang membuatnya menjadi seorang _new born werewolf._

"A-aku akan memanggilnya." Sejujurnya Jimin tidak tahu dimana Namjoon berada, beberapa saat yang lalu, _alpha _dan _mate_-nya Yoongi pergi untuk memeriksa teritori baru mereka, tapi Jimin yakin kalau mereka belum jauh karena ia bisa merasakannya.

Hoseok mengangguk mengerti, dan Jimin segera berlari keluar, ia harap Jimin dapat menemukan Namjoon segera. Di rumah kayu ini hanya tinggal dirinya dan Seokjin yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Hoseok menggapai pergelangan tangan Seokjin, dan menekankan jari telunjuk dan tehnya di permukaannya. Hoseok memeriksa denyut nadinya, ia menahan nafas ketika merasakan betapa lemah dan lambatnya denyut nadi Seokjin.

"Aku butuh air." Hoseok berada dalam dilema, ia butuh air dan handuk untuk menyeka tubuh berpeluh Seokjin tetapi ia tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Namjoon cepat '_lah_ datang." Hoseok berharap, ia menatap wajah pucat pria yang terbaring dihadapannya dengan penuh kekalutan. Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari jemari Seokjin, Hoseok meraih selimut di ujung ranjang, ia melipat bagian tipisnya untuk menyeka peluh sebesar biji jagung di pelipisnya.

"Ja-Jaehwan..." Hoseok tersentak ketika Seokjin mulai menggumamkan sebuah nama, ia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan bertanya dalam hati, kenapa nama 'Jaehwan' atau Ken yang keluar dari bibir bergetar Seokjin. Setelahnya, Hoseok mendengar rintihan dan pekikan lemah, seperti orang yang kesakitan, Seokjin membalas genggaman tangan Hoseok dengan erat, sangat erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Tanpa memperdulikan rasa nyeri akibat remasan tangan Seokjin pada tangannya, Hoseok menggumamkan kata-kata bahwa ia tak sendirian, bahwa dirinya ada bersama dengan Seokjin dan ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Jin!!"

Pintu kamar tersebut terhempas dan terbuka lebar, membawa Namjoon serta Yoongi masuk dengan nafas yang tersengal. Hoseok menatap mereka dalam diam, tak mampu berkata-kata, pandangannya tertuju pada Namjoon dan sesuatu yang tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia bayangkan mengundang perhatiannya, "Namjoon, kau baik-baik saja?"

Namjoon tampak sehat, ia memang terlihat tak baik-baik saja karena rasa kalut dan ketakutan terlihat jelas pada wajahnya tapi kondisi fisiknya menunjukkan kalau ia memang sehat. "A-apa yang terjadi?" Namjoon akhirnya bertanya, ia menggantikan posisi Hoseok yang duduk bertumpu dengan lutut di samping Seokjin, "Jinseok... Kenapa dengan Jinseok?" Sepertinya Namjoon belum menyadarinya. Mereka sudah menjalin sebuah ikatan sakral berupa _mating_ kemarin, seharusnya, kondisi Seokjin saat ini pasti berpengaruh dengan fisik Namjoon, dan nampaknya ia baik-baik saja. Sesuatu yang tak biasa telah terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu." Hoseok berusaha menahan tangis, Yoongi yang berdiri di belakang mereka masih terdiam, "Saat aku mencoba melatih sensibilitasnya, tiba-tiba, ia jatuh pingsan dan sudah seperti ini." Meskipun memang bukan salahnya, tapi Hoseok tetap merasa bersalah karena Seokjin seperti ini saat ia bersamanya, menurut Hoseok, seharusnya Seokjin beristirahat di rumah pasca _matin__g_, sehingga kejadian seperti ini dapat dihindari.

"Namjoon, kau tak merasakan apa-apa?" Setelah keluar dari perasaan _deja vu_ saat melihat Seokjin, Yoongi akhirnya berucap seraya berdiri lebih dekat. Namjoon tak langsung menjawabnya, membuat Yoongi menyuruh Hoseok untuk membantu Jimin mencari Taehyung dan Jungkook. "Namjoon?"

"Aku.." Namjoon tercekat, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menggapai pipi Seokjin, "Beberapa saat yang lalu, _alpha _dalam tubuhku seolah memperintatiku tentang sesuatu." Yoongi mengerti, ia memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kembali atas asumsi yang akan ia utarakan pada Namjoon.

Satu helaan nafas dalam, Yoongi hembuskan, "Kita harus menemukan jurnal itu sebelum terlambat," kata-kata yang Yoongi ucapkan berhasil membuat Namjoon menoleh padanya, "aku masih tidak yakin, tapi apa yang Seokjin hyung alami saat ini, terlihat sama seperti saat Jimin dalam proses perubahannya dahulu." Yoongi tahu betul kalau hal ini berbeda, Jimin memang demam hebat berhari-hari dan terus merintih karena rasa sakit yang melanda sekujur tubuhnya, sedangkan Seokjin, ia koma, jika mereka tak melihat nafas yang berhembus serta mendengar jantungnya yang berdetak, mungkin Seokjin seseorang akan mengiria ia adalah orang yang sudah mati, dan hal itu terjadi saat proses perubahannya.

Lalu mengapa? Apa yang terjadi sekarang? Apakah kondisi Seokjin yang mengkhawatirkan saat ini ada hubungannya dengan _omega_ dalam dirinya? Dan mengapa hal ini terjadi sesaat setelah Seokjin menjadi _mate_ sempurna Namjoon?

Segala tanya bersarang dalam benak Yoongi, ia bernafas sedikit lebih teratur saat melihat Seokjin yang mulai bereaksi dan nampaknya ia sudah menyadari jika Namjoon ada disampingnya.

"... Joon." Seokjin berusaha memanggil dan membuka matanya yang sayu, eksistensi Namjoon meringankan rasa sakitnya, "... -ah." Walau tidak terdengar jelas, tapi Seokjin memang memanggil namanya, Namjoon segera memberinya rengkuhan hangat serta kecupan di keningnya yang berpeluh.

"Aku disini, Jinseok-ku, aku disini." Dalam hatinya, Namjoon merasa kesal, ia marah dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena ia tak merasakan apa yang Seokjin rasakan, seharusnya rasa sakit yang _mate_-nya alami dapat dialami juga olehnya. Sejak tadi hanya _wolf _dalam dirinya terus meraung dalam kesedihan, entah apa maksudnya, tapi hal itu memperburuk kekalutan dalam benaknya. "Apa yang kau rasakan? Katakan '_lah _padaku." Hanya lewat tindakan dan kata-kata, Namjoon harap, rasa sakit yang Seokjin rasakan dapat berkurang.

"... bergerak."

"Huh?"

"Ada sesuatu yang... bergerak."

Kedua iris zamrud Namjoon membelalak, ia kembali menoleh pada Yoongi yang bereaksi sama kagetnya dengannya. Yoongi yakin bahwa dugaannya memang benar, Seokjin memang berubah dua kali, dulu, ia berubah sebagai _werewolf_ dan kini, ia berubah sebagai _omega_ seutuhnya yang menuntut perubahan pada organ tubuhnya, itu '_lah_ alasan dibalik kondisi Seokjin saat ini.

Dalam diam Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, mungkin saatnya ia bicara tentang kebenaran kali ini setelah menyembunyikannya cukup lama sebagai orang yang terlahir dari _omega_ laki-laki, ia siap mengutarakan kesaksiannya, walau sepertinya, hal itu akan menghancurkan hati mereka, terlebih hati Namjoon dan Jungkook.

**_to be continued_**

[A/N]

Hey-ho!

Pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan maaf karena terlambatnya _update_ dan hari ini saya hanya bisa meng-_update_ satu cerita. Saya berencana akan meng_-update_ **mamoru** juga hari ini tapi apa daya, saya tak sempat karena perjalanan bisnis saya diperpanjang hingga dua minggu, jadi saya harus curi-curi kesempatan buat ketik ff *deep bow*

Disini ada yang _worker _ARMY juga seperti saya? Nyari nafkah sambil ngidol itu lama bikin kayanya hahahaha

Sudah terbayang akan dibawa ke mana cerita dari** Light on Me **ini? Ceritanya akan lebih _dark_ dari **But, I Still Want Yo****u**, so i warn you guys and please don't hate me hahahaha

**_massive thanks to_** :

**cswistika**

hahaha ena ena harusnya malem jumat *apa seh* aaaahhhh! I know that feel, saya juga sering main di animanga dan banyak cerita yang saya suka tuh kadang discont... maaf kali ini update saya lambat karena urusan pekerjaan, semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur kamu (tapi kayanya ngga) hahaha hmmm we'll see, di season satu saya udah berencana buat major chara death dan disini *smirk* tunggu aja ya~ terima kasih atas kata-kata penyemangatnya! HIDUP KAUM MASOOOOOOO!!1!!1!

**rayvin**

su-sungguh? *blush* jujur aja saya agak lemah nulis adegan smut, karena saya ga ada pengalaman(?) dan dapet pujian di adegan smut yang saya bikin jadi seneng banget~~ uwu hahaha Gongchan disini jadi *sensor* sama *sensor* soalnya dia *sensor* MUAHAHAHHA~~

**goldenaidakko**

桜がもう咲きましたよ！綺麗な花を見たで良かったわ〜 笑笑 桜の木の下でreader-nimを考えます！会いたいです！泣泣

**I PURPLE YOU GUYS SO MUCH**


	5. Chapter 5 (Future)

**_Light on Me_**

**Genre** : Romance, and Tragedy

**Pair** : NamJin, and slight YoonMin and TaeKook

**Rate** : M

**Warning** : Explicit and Character Death

**Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

**_(Chapter 5 : Future)_**

Jungkook sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya, ia enggan beranjak, dan enggan untuk menuruti perintah _hyung_-nya, termasuk Namjoon. Taehyung hendak menggantikan posisi Jungkook, tapi ia terus menolak sampai suara lirih Seokjin mulai terdengar, "Jungkook-ah, aku sudah lebih baik sekarang." Setelah beristirahat dan terus mendapat penanganan yang tepat, Hoseok bilang demam Seokjin akan segera turun, dan benar saja, ia sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang.

Masih kental dalam ingatan Jungkook saat Jimin menghampirinya dan Taehyung di dalam hutan, wajahnya pucat pasi, dan disela nafasnya yang terengah, Jimin mengadukan keadaan Seokjin yang tiba-tiba tumbang saat berlatih bersama Hoseok beberapa hari yang lalu. Dalam wujud _wolf_-nya, Jungkook berlari tak menentu namun tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu untuk menemui sang kakak dan memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Seokjin _masih_ hidup.

Sejak saat itu Jungkook selalu ada disampingnya, membiarkan Seokjin berbaring pada tubuh _wolf-_nya, memberinya kehangatan dan terus mengawasinya. Namjoon tepat berada disampingnya, turut menemani Seokjin dan tak pernah melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Sang _Alpha_ memutuskan untuk menunda investigasi terhadap pendeta yang memburu mereka sampai kondisi Seokjin lebih baik.

"Jungkook-ah, Seokjin aman bersamaku, pergilah dengan Yoongi hyung dan Jimin." Ucap Namjoon, wajahnya terlihat lelah karena sudah empat hari ia tak tidur dan terus terjaga di samping Seokjin, dalam benaknya ia terus berharap agar rasa sakit yang Seokjin rasakan dapat terbagi padanya, ia juga berharap agar dirinya saja '_lah _yang merasakan semua penderitaan itu. Walau demikian, setidaknya Namjoon masih dapat berpikir jernih untuk mendapat asupan energi dan pergi berburu walau hanya sebentar, ia tak boleh ikut sakit karena hal itu akan berdampak semakin buruk pada kondisi Seokjin, Namjoon sadar betul akan hal itu.

"Kau sudah berhari-hari diam disini dengan wujudmu itu dan hal itu tidak baik." Hoseok yang membawa satu basin berisi air berkata padanya, ia ada benarnya, jika Jungkook terus dalam wujud _wolf_-nya hal itu akan mengganggu sistem perubahannya yang akan berdampak buruk pada tubuh manusianya. "Jin hyung aman bersama kami, terlebih Namjoon tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya." Tambahnya seraya membasahi handuk yang telah ia siapkan untuk membasuh tubuh Seokjin.

"Jungkook-ah, pergilah, makan '_lah_ sesuatu, kau belum makan apa-apa 'kan?" Nafas Seokjin masih tersengal tapi ia sudah bisa bicara dengan satu tarikan nafas penuh, sesak di dadanya berkurang, namun rasa sakit di seluruh sendinya masih terasa kala ia bergerak.

Keraguan terpatri jelas di kilatan mata kebiruan Jungkook, Seokjin mengetahuinya, untuk itu ia membelai lembut wajah adiknya, meyakinkannya untuk kesekian kali dan akhirnya Jungkook menggeser tubuhnya, Taehyung telah siap menggantikan posisinya dan dibantu dengan Namjoon yang menyangga kepala dan punggung Seokjin, kini _mate_-nya itu bersandar dengan nyaman pada tubuh hangat _wolf _Taehyung.

"Pergilah dan hati-hati." Hoseok menepuk pelan bahu Jungkook yang masih berdiri memandangi sosok kakaknya, dan dengan batang hidungnya yang berbulu halus, Jungkook mengelus pelan pipi pucat Seokjin, ia berpamitan sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan tempat Seokjin berbaring. "Adikmu posesif sekali, hyung." Canda Hoseok seraya mencampur berbagai macam akar tumbuhan dan wewangian ke dalam air yang telah ia siapkan untuk membasuh tubuh Seokjin.

"Hei," Seokjin berbisik lembut pada Namjoon yang masih menggenggam tangannya, "aku bisa merasakannya." Namjoon mendongak, menatap langsung pada iris _hazel _Seokjin yang masih sayu, namun cahaya kehidupan di kedua bola matanya lebih bersinar dibandingkan tiga hari sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya, ia mengecup pelan ujung hidung mancung Seokjin yang masih menghembuskan nafas hangat.

"Kekhawahtiranmu padaku," Seokjin mentenyentuh _dimple_ di pipi Namjoon dengan jari telunjuknya, "aku bisa merasakannya." Kemudian ia membelai lembut pipi _mate_-nya itu dengan ibu jarinya. Selama kurang dari lima hari mereka telah terikat sempurna, Seokjin menjadi bagian salam diri Namjoon dan sebaliknya, apa '_pun_ yang Namjoon rasakan, Seokjin dapat dengan jelas merasakannya. "Aku sudah jauh lebih baik, kalian telah menjagaku selama ini. Terima kasih." Senyum Seokjin memang masih tersungging lemah, namun warna telah kembali pada bibir _plump_-nya.

"Jinseok," Kembali, Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Seokjin, kemudian mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua dalam satu ciuman lembut, manis dan polos. Senyuman mengembang di bibir keduanya kala rasa manis terasa dalam kecupan yang diberikan satu-persatu.

"_Alpha-_ssi, Jin hyung, bisa '_kah _kalian tidak melakukan itu? Sudah beberapa hari ini aku diam saja, tapi kalian sudah melakukannya terlalu sering sejak kemarin. Jin hyung memang sudah lebih baik, tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa bercumbu di depanku dan Tae yang masih dibawah umur, terlebih Jungkook. Dan kau, _alpha, _Kim Namjoon, aku harus membasuh tubuh Seokjin sekarang, minggir '_lah._" Wajah tampan Hoseok semerah buah tomat karena menahan malu dan alis sebelah kirinya berkedut kala ia menyerukan kalimat protesnya.

"Hoseok-ah, ini bukan kali pertama aku dan Jin hyung-"

"Aku tahu! Tapi tetap saja! Pikirkan '_lah_ perasaan pria-pria _single_ sepertiku dan Taehyung, Namjoon-ah!" Protes Hoseok sekali lagi, Namjoon dibuat bungkam karenanya dan Seokjin berusaha menahan tawa kala melihat pertengkaran kecil yang lumayan sering ia saksikan diantara Hoseok dan Namjoon.

"Maaf, Hobi." Seokjin mewakili Namjoon untuk meminta maaf karena _mate-_nya hanya berdiri mematung seraya bergerak perlahan-lahan untuk minggir dari samping tempat Seokjin berbaring, seperti yang Hoseok perintahkan padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku hanya menyalahkan Namjoon." Dengan dagu yang sedikit mendongak, Hoseok menggantikan posisi Namjoon, kemudian ia membasuh tubuh Seokjin mulai dari pangkal lengannya dan tak memperdulikan lirikan sinis serta ujung bibir Namjoon yang naik sebagian.

Seokjin jatuh tertidur saat Hoseok menyelesaikan kegiatannya, Taehyung '_pun_ sama, dan saat mereka berdua tidur pulas, Namjoon mengambil kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Hoseok berdua di depan kamar Seokjin.

"Seokjin hyung masih mengira kalau apa yang ia alami hanya demam biasa." Hoseok berusaha bicara dengan suara yang ia buat sekecil mungkin, agar hanya dapat didengar oleh mereka berdua saja. Di hadapannya Namjoon menghela nafas pelan, ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jemari tangannya. Terlihat bahwa ia jauh lebih segar sekarang, memburuk atau membaiknya kondisi Seokjin ternyata memang berpengaruh padanya walau tak banyak.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, baiknya menyampaikan tentang ini semua pada Jin hyung?" Namjoon bertanya seraya mengintip pada celah pintu yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya, melihat Seokjin yang tidur nyenyak membuat dadanya seolah memiliki ruang penuh kelegaan dan terlepas dari kegelisahan, "Kondisinya saat ini memang jauh lebih baik tapi kurasa, ia belum mampu menerima rentetan informasi sebanyak ini tentang perubahan pada tubuhnya."

Hoseok mengangguk, mengamini ucapan _alpha_ mereka. "Kau benar, kita harus menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memberitahunya dan membantunya terbiasa terhadap _omega_ dalam dirinya." Namjoon dan Hoseok saling bertatapan, lewat iris mata masing-masing mereka tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat, siap atau tidak siap, Seokjin harus segera mengetahui kebenaran yang ada tentang dirinya yang dapat dibilang baru saja terlahir kembali.

"Aku sudah menulis jurnal perubahan di tubuh Jin hyung, dan sampai sejauh ini belum ada perubahan yang signifikan." Hoseok menyerahkan buku catatan kecil seukuran saku pada Namjoon yang segera menerima dan membacanya. _Note_ kecil itu sudah hampir terisi penuh, di dalamnya terdapat banyak catatan mengenai pola prilaku hingga perubahan fisik Seokjin selama beberapa bulan terakhir termasuk saat presentasinya sebagai _omega_ dimulai.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Hoseok-ah."

"Namjoon, Hoseok?" Namjoon dan Hoseok menoleh bersamaan untuk melihat Yoongi yang menghampiri mereka sendirian, tatapannya mengatakan seolah tak ada yang terjadi tapi debaran jantungnya yang cepat itu dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh mereka berdua. "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian?"

_'Apa terjadi sesuatu?'_

"Hyung, kemana Jimin dan Jungkook?" Namjoon bertanya, ia mengira ada yang tak beres dengan Jimin dan Jungkook yang seharusnya saat ini bersama dengan Yoongi, dirinya mulai tidak fokus saat ia tak dapat merasakan keberadaan mereka dimana '_pun._

"Aku membiarkan mereka berburu berdua, aku mencari kesempatan untuk menyampaikan hal penting ini padamu dan kurasa sekarang '_lah_ saatnya." Yoongi menyadari ketegangan yang muncul di raut wajah Namjoon dan juga Hoseok yang berada tepat disampingnya. Dalam diam, Yoongi sudah tak mampu menanggung rahasia yang telah ia simpan dengan begitu rapat lebih lama lagi. "Ikuti aku, kita bicara di tempat yang lebih sunyi."

Apa yang hendak Yoongi ingin bicarakan? Kenapa hanya mereka berdua yang harus mendengarkan?

_'Kenapa aku juga ikut?' _Hoseok bertanya dalam benaknya, karena Yoongi adalah tangan kanan sang _alpha_, Namjoon, dan biasanya mereka hanya mendiskusikan hal penting berdua saja terlebih dahulu, sebelum menyampaikannya pada semua orang, tapi kali ini, ia turut 'diseret' Yoongi kedalam sebuah pembicaraan penting dan hal tersebut membuat dirinya gugup.

Keheningan menyertai langkah mereka saat memasuki hutan, tak terlalu jauh dari rumah tempat Taehyung dan Seokjin beristirahat, tapi mereka rasa, dari jarak mereka saat ini sudah cukup untuk berjaga bahwa tak ada seorang '_pun_ yang mendengarkan.

Yoongi berhenti, masih memunggungi Namjoon dan Hoseok. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, sebelum Namjoon sempat menyentuh bahunya serta menanyakan kembali apa yang hendak ia sampaikan, Yoongi terlebih dahulu bicara, "Maaf, selama ini aku telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kalian."

"Menyembunyikan apa?" _Alpha _mereka bertanya, Hoseok yang berdiri tepat di samping Namjoon hanya bisa menekan dada kirinya, jujur saja ia merasa takut akan apa yang Yoongi utarakan nantinya. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau hal ini berkaitan dengan sesuatu yang selama ini mengganggu mereka.

"Aku menyembunyikan fakta dari kalian selama aku bergabung dengan kawanan ini," Yoongi berbalik, menatap Hoseok dan Namjoon bergantian, ada kesedihan yang berusaha ia tutupi namun dua _werewolf_ dewasa di hadapannya dapat merasakan hal itu, "aku terlahir dari seorang_ omega_ laki-laki."

Terkejut merupakan reaksi pertama yang Namjoon dan Hoseok berikan saat Yoongi mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini ia sembunyikan, keheningan melanda setelahnya, dan Yoongi mulai tidak nyaman akan diamnya Namjoon dan Hoseok, "Mungkin kalian hanya mengetahui kalau diriku dibesarkan oleh ayah dan ibuku, yang sebenarnya adalah paman dan bibiku."

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, hyung?" Bisik Hoseok.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menutupi masa lalu-ku dari kalian," Balas Yoongi, kedua tantannya mengepal dan pandangannya tegak lurus, ia berusaha tegar disela rasa sedih dan kerinduan yang selama ini tersimpan lama di dalam memorinya yang ia kunci rapat-rapat, "kurasa masa lalu-ku ini tidak terlalu penting, kebenaran tentang diriku yang terlahir dari seorang _omega_ laki-laki tidak perlu kusebutkan saat pertama kali aku memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian."

Apa yang Yoongi bicarakan memang ada benarnya, Namjoon dan yang lainnya juga merasa bahwa masa lalu mereka yang pahit itu akan selamanya terkubur sebagai kenangan kelam karena mereka telah kehilangan keluarga dan orang terdekat dalam sebuah pertempuran yang seharusnya tak terjadi. Banyak nyawa yang tak bersalah menjadi korbannya. Mereka yang tersisa dan bertahan hidup sebisa mungkin tidak membahas kenangan menyakitkan itu lagi, kecuali memang ada hal penting yang harus dikatakan. Yoongi adalah salah satu orang yang paling jarang menceritakan tentang keluarganya. Hoseok saja, yang paling lama mengenal Yoongi, bahkan sebelum kawanan ini terbentuk, hanya mengetahui bahwa Yoongi dibesarkan oleh sepasang suami-istri yang ia kira ayah dan ibunya.

"Kukira aku akan menutup rapat kenyataan ini selamanya sampai Seokjin mepresentasikan dirinya sebagai _omega_." dalam hatinya Yoongi berharap agar apa yang ia lakukan saat ini merupakan langkah yang benar untuk menolong Seokjin, untuk menolong keluarganya.

"Lalu, apa itu artinya, kau memiliki susuatu untuk kau bagi pada kami? Tentang _omega_?" Namjoon membuka suaranya, di wajah lelahnya, ia masih sempat menyunggingkan senyuman karena harapan muncul dalam benaknya, ia harap, apa yang hendak Yoongi utarakan pada mereka dapat membantu Seokjin.

Yoongi hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tak kunjung bicara, sementara Namjoon dan Hoseok menanti kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibirnya, "Hyung?" Pria bersurai ikal kecoklatan itu memanggilnya, raut wajah Hoseok berubah menjadi sedikit khawatir saat menyaksikan Yoongi yang diam saja.

"Aku sempat membaca buku hariannya, buku harian dari orang yang telah melahirkanku ke dunia ini." Kembali, Namjoon dan Hoseok saling bertukar pandang, Yoongi mengambil nafas panjang dan melanjutkan, "Dalam buku hariannya tertulis saat-saat ia mengandung diriku." Namjoon bergerak spontan saat mendengarnya, ia menyentuh kedua bahu Yoongi dengan tangan besarnya serta meremasnya dengan erat seolah ia ingin agar Yoongi mengatakan semuanya, segera.

"Namjoon.."

"Katakan semuanya hyung, apa yang orang tua kandungmu tulis di dalam buku harian itu." Saat Namjoon berkata demikian, Yoongi berharap, apa yang akan ia katakan tidak akan memperburuk keadaan. Sejujurnya, dalam benak Yoongi, ia masih bimbang untuk mengucapkannya.

"Informasi ini hanya akan berlaku saat Seokjin hyung sudah hmm... mengandung," Mereka semua tahu, kalau Seokjin belum menunjukan tanda-tandanya, tapi kemungkinan besar ia akan mengandung anak Namjoon nantinya. "Yang kuingat, dalam kasus orang tua kandungku, ayah _omega_-ku mengalami hal yang sama dengan Jin hyung saat ini, daya tahan tubuh akan cepat menurun, sehingga mudah lelah dan sakit."

Namjoon mengangguk mengerti, ia sempat menahan nafasnya, karena dalam benaknya, ia merefleksikan bayangan tentang menurunnya kondisi Seokjin dan hal itu membuatnya khawatir. Yoongi melanjutkan, "Itu gejala awalnya, semua tanda-tanda kehamilannya hampir sama seperti _omega_ wanita, begitu yang ditulis dalam buku harian orang tua kandungku, tapi sayangnya, beliau berhenti menulis di minggu ke-27."

Yoongi terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan bisikan lirih, "Aku menanyakannya pada bibi-ku, kenapa ayah _omega_-ku berhenti begitu saja, dan apa yang dikatakan bibiku membuatku ingin terus merahasiakan tentang hal ini pada kalian, karena aku tak mau kalian tersakiti, terlebih Seokjin hyung, Jungkook dan kau, Namjoon."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, lagi. Entah mengapa, Hoseok tidak mampu untuk mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya, ia merasa yang selama ini mereka takutkan akan benar-benar terjadi.

"Ayahku tak bisa kembali menulis karena ia dalam keadaan sekarat di kehamilannya yang ke-8 bulan, waktu itu aku," suara Yoongi tercekat, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis di depan orang lain, bukan karena malu, tapi ia tak mau menunjukkan sisi lemahnya dan memilih untuk menjadi kekuatan bagi orang lain. Namun tidak untuk hari ini, ia melepaskan linangan air matanya yang tertahan untuk turun membasahi pipinya. "waktu itu, aku, yang masih di dalam kandungan, telah membunuhnya, kata mereka, aku sangat serakah sehingga ayahku begitu kurus, ia tak bisa bergerak karena seluruh sendinya kelu, nafasnya memendek karena tubuhnya yang terus melemah sampai akhirnya ia meninggal di hari saat aku terlahir ke dunia."

Namjoon dan Hoseok tak mampu berkata apa-apa, wajah mereka hampir sama pucatnya dengan Yoongi, angin yang berhembus mendayu seolah memperingati mereka bahwa sore hari akan segera berganti malam, namun mereka tak peduli. Kesedihan yang Yoongi alami begitu dalam, sehingga dua sahabatnya ikut larut dalam duka bersamanya.

"Tanpa seorang _alpha _disampingnya, ia berusaha sendirian. Ayah _alpha_-ku telah meninggal terlebih dahulu. Walau sudah tahu ia akan pergi meninggalkan dunia selamanya, ayah _omega-_ku tetap memilih untuk melahirkanku." Kali ini Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk mendongak, menatap langsung wajah kedua anggota keluarganya yang baru, ia kembali mengambil nafas dalamnya dan berkata pada Namjoon, "Usahakan agar hal yang sama tak menimpa Seokjin hyung, kurasa ia akan baik-baik saja jika kau terus ada disampingnya dan mendukungnya."

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, "Tentu hyung, itu pasti. Tapi mendengar kenyataan kalau ayah _omega_-mu meninggal pada saat melahirkan cukup menggangguku." Ia jujur, ia takut. Namjoon tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri bila ia sampai kehilangan Seokjin. Ia tak mampu menerima kenyataannya nanti, apa bila bayi yang menjadi darah daging mereka lahir dengan mengorbankan nyawa Seokjin.

"Untuk itu aku menyampaikan ini semua agar kau juga memikirkan 'pahitnya', Namjoon." Pahit yang merupakan kemungkinan terburuk. Mereka sadar betul bahwa mereka tak bisa bertindak gegabah karena pengetahuan mereka tentang _omega_ masih sangatlah minim, terlebih saat ini, mereka masih diintai oleh ancaman yang datang dari Pendeta Jung. "Dan satu hal lagi, aku sudah mengetahui dimana letak jurnal kedua itu, jurnal _marminy_ yang selama ini kita cari."

"Apa? Dimana, hyung?"

"Jurnal itu ada di tangan Jung Jinyoung."

_Light on Me._

Lilin yang tertanam pada batangan besi itu hampir habis sebagian, misa telah selesai dua jam yang lalu, namun Baro masih duduk setia di tangga altar. Kapel telah sepi, Jinyong menatap keluar jendela, bulan telah tinggi dan suhu ruangan kian menurun, tetapi tak ada satu '_pun_ dari dua pria dewasa disana yang bergeming.

"Bapa," akhirnya Baro membuka suara, ia berdiri, jubah putihnya terlihat kontras dengan ruangan gelap yang hanya terisi oleh cahaya dari dua lilin besar yang apinya merefleksikan bayangan mereka berdua. Jinyoung tak memberikan respon bermakna, ia masih berdiri di tempatnya, "Apa Bapa yakin akan membawa mereka yang hina kesini?"

Kapel, atau gereja kecil ini masih rumah Tuhan, tempat suci untuk memanjatkan doa pada-Nya, dan tempat yang sakral bagi mereka yang membutuhkan berkat dari-Nya. Menurut Baro, membawa para _werewolf_ kesini akan menodai kesuciannya, ia lebih setuju bila mereka dihabisi di tempat, Gongchan telah menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka, tetapi, Jinyoung tak memberikan perintah apa-apa lagi padanya, dan Dongwoo atau C Nu. Baro menyimpulkan, minggu pra-paskah adalah alasannya, karena di pekan suci ini, mereka harus fokus pada pelayanan gereja.

Satu lilin padam, "Sudah kubilang tidak semua, hanya sebagian," senyum Jinyoung mengembang di bawah sinar rembulan, lembaran Alkitab di hadapannya tersapu angin malam, satu lolongan keras terdengar dan entah mengapa, hari ini lebih mencekam dari biasanya, "dua, ah tidak, tiga diantara mereka akan kubawa kesini."

"Kenapa hanya mereka?" Baro kembali bertanya.

Jinyoung berbalik menatap Baro yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, ia menutup pelan Alkitab yang telah ia hafal isi dan maknanya. Kacamata yang semula terpasang, membingkai iris kelabunya telah ia lepaskan, kilatan pada bola matanya mengatakan sebuah kesungguhan, "Aku hanya membutuhkan tiga dari mereka yang akan kubawa kesini untuk melakukan sebuah 'ritual', sebelum akhirnya 'kukembalikan' mereka kembali ke pada keluarganya."

Baro masih menyimpan tanya dalam benaknya, untuk apa Pendeta Jung hanya membawa tiga dari mereka bertujuh kemari hanya untuk 'dilepaskan' kembali. Menyadari kebingungan yang terpatri pada wajah muridnya, Jinyoung kembali menjelaskan padanya, "Tiga, termasuk sang _alpha_, akan kubawa kemari untuk 'merubah' mereka seperti aku 'merubah' Gongchan. Hanya saja, medianya _berbeda_. Aku tidak akan membuat mereka tunduk padaku dengan cara hutang budi atau semacamnya, tapi aku akan membuat mereka tunduk dengan cara yang lebih _tradisional_ dan mungkin akan sedikit memaksa. Kau tahu maksudku '_kan_?"

Sebelas tahun Baro mengenal Jinyoung, ia tahu betul apa yang dimaksudkan sang Pendeta. 'Ayah' mereka, seorang Pendeta yang juga pernah mengadakan _pengusiran_ di desa ini '_lah_ yang membawa Gongchan yang saat itu masih sangat kecil ke pada Jinyoung untuk dimanfaatkan sebagai 'senjata' terakhir apa bila _werewolf_ masih berkeliaran di sini. Jinyoung dan Baro adalah yatim-piatu yang diadopsi dari panti asuhan yang berbeda oleh 'ayah' yang sama. Seorang Pendeta bermarga Jung, hanya itu yang mereka tahu, sampai akhir hayatnya, mereka sama sekali belum pernah mendengar nama aslinya.

14 Tahun yang lalu, 'Ayah' mereka datang ke desa ini bersama dengan murid-muridnya, termasuk Jinyoung. 'Pengusiran' yang mereka lakukan melibatkan manusia, dengan terpaksa, mereka menyebar fitnah diantara mereka. Kawanan _werewolf_ yang terpecah koalisinya menguntungkan keadaan mereka, diantaranya, _werewolf_ yang berdampingan dengan manusia dan yang tidak.

Pendeta Jung menggunakan kemampuan mencuci otak pada _werewolf_ yang menolak kedatangan manusia untuk membunuh para pendaki, dan sesuai dengan rencananya, hal tersebut memunculkan kemarahan pada penghuni desa. Bagai menghabisi dua burung dengan satu batu, para _w_erewolf dan manusia termakan oleh konflik yang disulut oleh Pendeta Jung dan mereka terlibat dalam pertempuran besar.

Pendeta Jung sengaja menggunakan kemarahan manusia karena ia tahu,dalam hukum _werewolf_ yang memilih hidup berdampingan, tertulis sebuah larangan untuk membunuh manusia. Oleh karena itu, banyak dari _werewolf _yang tewas dan hilang. Perantara saat itu, yang merupakan keluarga Lee Sandeul melaporkan bahwa sudah tiada lagi _werewolf_ dari pertempuran yang tersisa, namun tak lama kemudian, seorang anak manusia, bernama Kim Seokjin yang merupakan keturunan setengah _werewolf_ dan manusia, telah tak sengaja bertemu dengan mereka yang selamat.

"Baro-ah, apa menurutmu, Kim Namjoon akan mengingatku?"

Baro ragu, walau ia tahu, Kim Namjoon adalah _werewolf_ paling cerdas dan hampir mengungkap kebenaran tentang konflik yang sengaja disulut 'ayah' mereka, Pendeta Jung. Saat itu Jinyoung mengetahuinya, ia mengejar Namjoon dan mereka berdua sama-sama bertarung, bekas luka pada punggung Jinyoung adalah buktinya, ia kalah saat itu dan Namjoon hampir lepas dari jangkauannya, ia berlari untuk memberitahukan niat Pendeta Jung pada _alpha_ kawanan mereka saat itu yang adalah ayahnya. Namun sayang baginya, salah satu murid Pendeta Jung telah menangkapnya terlebih dahulu dan kemudian mencuci otaknya.

Namjoon menggila, ia mengamuk dalam wujud _wolf_-nya, dan membunuh seorang gadis bernama Yeri yang merupakan adik Hakyeon. Kenangan menyakitkan itu terukir akibat perbuatan Pendeta Jung, dan Jinyoung memanfaatkannya untuk mempertemukan Namjoon dan Hakyeon kembali untuk saling menghabisi satu sama lain.

Namun siapa sangka, kawanan Namjoon masih bertahan, mengalahkan Hakyeon dan yang lain dalam satu pertempuran untuk menyelamatkan manusia bernama Kim Seokjin yang saat ini telah berubah menjadi seorang _werewolf_, sama dengan mereka, dan menjadi _mate_ dari sang _alpha_, yang adalah Kim Namjoon sendiri.

"Bagaimana kau akan membawa mereka kesini, Bapa?"

"Aku akan menggunakan ini." Jinyoung meletakan sebuah buku tua bersampul pahatan kayu murbey yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ia bawa. Baro menatapnya, keraguan kembali membayangi benaknya.

"Jurnal _marminy_? Bapa akan memancing mereka dengan menggunakan jurnal itu?" Diantara semua seri jurnal, Baro pikir bahwa jurnal _marminy_ yang notabene membahas anatomi tubuh seorang _werewolf_ tidak begitu penting bagi mereka yang hanya memiliki sedikit kawanan, kecuali satu hal, "Apa ini berkaitan dengan Kim Seokjin?"

Senyuman Jinyoung mengartikan semuanya, yang artinya adalah 'iya', "Kim Seokjin mepresentasikan diri menjadi seorang _omega werewolf_, dia akan mengandung anak Namjoon, penerus dari kawanan mereka, dan mereka membutuhkan ini untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya."

"Jika memang begitu, berarti ancaman terbesar bagi umat manusia adalah Kim Seokjin, ia akan melahirkan keturunan Namjoon, itu artinya Seokjin harus mati terlebih dahulu dan-" Jinyoung menarik lengan Baro dan membawa tubuh mereka merapat ke dinding, lukisan wajah Bunda Maria diatas mereka terguncang karena hentakan yang ditimbulkan.

"Baro, diam dan ikuti rencanaku, semua akan berjalan dengan seharusnya dan mereka akan musnah dari bumi ini." Setelah mengatakan demikian, Jinyoung kembali tersenyum dan memakai kacamatanya, kemudian ia berbalik untuk meninggalkan Baro bersama jurnal _marminy _dalam genggamannya.

Bersamaan dengan perginya Jinyoung, lilin terakhir redup cahayanya dan kemudian mati, membuat seisi ruangan dalam kapel tersebut gelap gulita.

_Light on Me_.

"Na-Namjoon, aku mual..."

Sudah ketiga kalinya dalam satu hari Seokjin berkata demikian, ia hanya minum air dan menolak untuk makan. Jika terus seperti ini, Seokjin akan terkena malnutrisi dan dapat lebih parah dari itu.

Taehyung dengan sigap meletakan ember berisi pasir di samping tempat tidur Seokjin, kemudian memijat pelan lehernya. "Jinseok-ku, keluarkan saja tak apa, tapi nanti kau harus makan sesuatu setelah ini, katakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan?" Namjoon membelai lembut surai hitam Seokjin yang basah karena peluh, beberapa hari yang lalu ia sudah kembali pulih dan siap untuk pergi keluar rumah, tapi belum sempat mencapai ambang pintu, Seokjin mengeluh ia mengantuk dan kemudian tidur hampir seharian penuh, setelah bangun, ia mengaku merasa mual tetapi tak memuntahkan apa-apa.

Seokjin menggeleng, ia tidak lapar sama sekali, ia hanya merasa lelah karena rasa mual yang tak kunjung menghilang, "Apa aku sakit lagi?" Mereka semua yang ada di dalam rumah itu tahu, kalau Seokjin sudah menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah _omega_ berkat penjelasan dari Hoseok, tetapi tidak semua yang disampaikan, ia masih belum mengerti kalau kondisinya saat ini disebabkan oleh perubahan fungsi anatomi pada tubuhnya.

Namjoon terdiam untuk sesaat, ia bertukar pandang pada semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, Hoseok memberi sinyal pada Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk keluar bersamanya, meninggalkan Namjoon dan Seokjin berdua. "Hm? Ada apa? Mengapa mereka pergi?"

Dalam langkah mereka keluar kamar Seokjin, Jungkook dan Taehyung sama-sama bertanya pada Hoseok, "Apa kau yakin, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu hyung-ku?" Hoseok mengangguk, ia meminta pada kedua _dongsaeng_-nya kalau mereka harus percaya pada Namjoon, "Jin hyung, akan baik-baik saja '_kan_?" Taehyung bergumam, dan Hoseok mengelus pelan bahunya, untuk meyakinkan salah satu dari adiknya itu bahwa Seokjin akan baik-baik saja.

Kini mereka benar-benar tinggal berdua, Namjoon menggenggam erat kedua tangan Seokjin yang ada diatas pahanya yang berbalut selimut, "Jinseok, dengarkan aku, kondisimu yang melemah saat ini, bukan diakibatkan oleh virus yang mendatangkan penyakit seperti yang kau kira, melainkan kondisi yang menyatakan perubahan pada tubuhmu karena presentasimu sebagai seorang _omega._"

"Perubahan pada tubuhku karena aku _o__mega_? Apa maksudnya?" Seokjin tak mengerti, memang aneh baginya karena kondisi pada tubuhnya menurun drastis dengan tiba-tiba, se-pengetahuannya, ia selalu menerapkan pola hidup sehat dan sering berlatih bersama _werewolf_ lainnya untuk menyesuaikan diri.

"Kau sudah diberi pemahaman mengenai _alpha_, _beta_, dan _omega_ oleh Taehyung dan Yoongi hyung, '_kan_?" Seokjin mengangguk sekali, ia mulai penasaran, rona merah kecil terpatri di kedua pipinya yang semula pucat, entah mengapa ia tak sabar untuk mendengar lebih lanjut mengenai _omega_ dalam tubuhnya, "Saat seorang _omega _telah menjadi _mate_ dari seorang _alpha_ lewat ikatan yang tak terputus kecuali oleh kematian, mereka akan terus hidup bergantung satu sama lain dan berbagi riwayat hidup, itu artinya mereka juga akan mengemban tanggung jawab sebagai seorang wali dari penerus kawanan atau klan yang mereka tempati."

"Wali dari penerus? Seorang anak?" Seokjin memang cerdas, tapi tetap saja Namjoon masih kesulitan untuk menyampaikan padanya bahwa ia akan mengandung anak Namjoon nantinya. Sebelumnya, Namjoon telah menyiapkan semuanya dengan dibantu oleh Jimin dan Hoseok untuk memberitahu Seokjin perlahan-lahan, membayangkannya memang mudah, tapi menghadapinya secara langsung adalah kesulitan terbesar baginya.

"Ya, anak kita. Darah daging kita, penerusku, separuh dari dirimu dan aku." Sebisa mungkin Namjoon menjaga tutur katanya, ia tak mau Seokjin panik dan kebingungan nantinya. Dan diluar dugaannya, Seokjin hanya terdiam menatapnya, kemudian ia menatap kedua tangannya yang masih dalam genggaman erat Namjoon. "Jinseok?"

"Aku _omega_, dan aku akan mengandung anak kita?" Senyum Namjoon merekah kala ia mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan pertanyaan Seokjin. Setelahnya Seokjin memilih untuk diam, dan perlahan-lahan ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman hangat tangan Namjoon yang mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Seokjin-"

"Bayi kita.. disini?" Kedua tangan Seokjin mengarah pada perutnya sendiri dan ia menyentuhnya perlahan-lahan. Satu isakan terlepas, ia tak mampu menahan tangis harunya seraya mengelus perutnya yang masih rata, "A-aku akan mengandungnya, Namjoon-ah?" Bisik Seokjin dan Namjoon segera merengkuh tubuhnya, membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat serta penuh akan rasa syukur. Namjoon semula khawatir, ia mengira bahwa Seokjin tak akan mampu menerima kenyataan yang tiba-tiba menyatakan bahwa dirinya akan mengandung. Tetapi kebalikan dari dugaan terburuknya, terlihat pada reaksi Seokjin, Namjoon menyimpulkan, bahwa _mate_-nya itu mampu menerima keadaan dan bahagia atas karunia yang hadir diantara mereka.

"Kau bahagia?" Tanya Namjoon disela kecupan lembutnya pada leher Seokjin yang mengangguk pelan diantara isakannya yang ia benamkan di bahu kekasih hatinya, "Kau tidak merasa terbebani?" Kali ini Seokjin menggeleng, mereka membuka jarak agar pandangan mereka bertemu.

Seokjin memberikan kecupan pelan di bibir Namjoon seraya berkata, "Sejak dulu, impianku adalah memiliki seorang anak untuk kugendong, kubesarkan dan kurawat. Mengetahui bahwa aku akan mengandung memang mengejutkanku, tapi aku akan mengandung bayi yang juga adalah milikmu, milik orang yang kucintai, aku menangis karena tidak menyangka bahwa hidupku akan se-sempurna ini berkat dirimu Namjoonie."

Namjoon sama dengannya, menangis haru oleh kesempurnaan hidup mereka yang merupakan kenyataan. Ia menangkup wajah Seokjin, mengecup bibirnya berulang kali sambil merapalkan ungkapan cintanya. Tiada sesuatu yang dapat menandingi kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti mereka saat ini, hanya suara isakan kecil disertai tawa pelan dan sesekali kata-kata manis dari bibir keduanya.

**_to be continued_**

[A/N]

tag **m-preg** sudah bisa dipakai! selamat datang kembali di sequel yang masih panjang kisahnya ini~ semoga kalian tetap setia menantinya, saya akan terus mengembangkan dan membuat kisahnya mampu diterima oleh reader-nim sekalian!

mohon maaf atas keterlambatan _update_-nya dikarenakan jawal saya perihal pekerjaan dan urusan pribadi lainnya sehingga saya terpaksa mengesampingkan _progress_ dari ff ini.. *deep bow*

**_massive thansk to_** :

**rayvin**

terima kasih sudah meyukai ff ini, dan memang dugaan kamu benar, saya sudah merencanakan dark dan heavy angst untuk saya jadikan patokan plot dari cerita ini. terima kasih telah setia menanti kelanjutannya, i luv u

**goldenaidakko**

ゴルデンさん、私は今インドネシアに帰国しましたよ！10月にまった日本へ戻るつもりです。仕事が忙しくて大変だったものをこのストーリーを終わりまで絶対に書きます。頑張ります！i luv u

**und**

terima kasih atas pengertiannya :') saya akan berjuang! i luv u

**_I PURPLE YOU GUYS SO MUCH_**

_fuma with luv_


	6. Chapter 6 (Clover)

**_Light on Me_**

**Genre** : Romance, and Tragedy

**Pair** : NamJin, and slight YoonMin and TaeKook

**Rate** : M

**Warning** : Explicit and Character Death

**Disclaimer** : The characters are not mine. I have not own anything except this story and idea.

**_(Chapter 6 : Clover_****_)_**

Walau kuku jemarinya menghitam, penuh dengan tanah dan dedaunan kering yang basah dan hancur, Taehyung masih terus berkutat pada pekerjaannya selama lebih dari dua jam. Jungkook dan Hoseok yang menemaninya turut mengerjakan hal yang sama, namun tak lama waktu berselang, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk beristirahat, tepat di bawah pohon kacang kenari yang terlambat berbuah. Tak jauh dari tempat Taehyung yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Taehyung, istirahat '_lah _dulu." Seru Hoseok seraya menerima segelas air yang disuguhkan Jungkook, "Terima kasih." Gumamnya kemudian pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

Tanpa menoleh pada mereka, Taehyung menyahut, "Sebentar lagi!" Ia masih sibuk menanam bibit strawberry di pot tanah yang mereka buat sendiri dari tanah liat, sepetak tanah lapang telah penuh dengan pucuk daun strawberry yang siap untuk tumbuh, di lain sisi, melon dan labu yang mereka tanam beberapa minggu lalu mulai terlihat kuncup bunganya.

Mereka sengaja mengisi waktu luang dengan bercocok tanam untuk kemudian mereka tukar dengan sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan dengan masyarakat desa. Tentu saja hal ini mereka lakukan diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan orang awam, terlebih si pendeta. Lewat bantuan Yeonjun, yang akan dengan senang hati membawakan berbagai macam kebutuhan seperti, sabun, selimut tambahan, sampai _sprite_ dan _coca-__cola_ kesukaan mereka untuk ditukar dengan buah-buahan yang mereka tanam, serta kacang-kacangan dan herbal liar yang tumbuh subur di hutan.

"Hyung, mana Monie?" Jungkook melepas topi jerami dan sarung tangan yang ia kenakan, kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah, mencari seekor kelinci putih milik Seokjin yang baru ia sadari telah menghilang dari pengawasannya. "Kalau Monie hilang, aku bisa dimarahi Jin hyung~"

Hoseok tertawa kecil seraya mengacak lembut rambut hitam Jungkook, kemudian ia menunjuk ke arah Taehyung yang masih bercocok tanam, "Dia disana, di dekat kaki Taehyung." Sontak Jungkook melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk salah satu dari _hyung_-nya itu, dan bernafas lega setelah ia melihat gumpalan bola bulu putih yang sedang memakan rumput seraya menggoyangkan ekor bulatnya. Jungkook segera berlari untuk membawanya kembali ke sisinya, Hoseok menghela nafasnya dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau turut membawanya kesini '_sih_?"

"Jin hyung yang menyuruhku mengajaknya, katanya sekalian agar Monie mencari makan di luar kandangnya." Jelas Jungkook. Hoseok mengangguk mengerti, masuk akal baginya karena kasihan juga apabila seekor kelinci atau hewan peliharaan mana '_pun_ terus berada di dalam kandangnya dan terkekang. Pantas saja Seokjin sering melepasnya tanpa takut kehilangan kelinci putih menggemaskan yang ia temukan sendirian di hutan itu.

"Hyung," Panggilan dari Jungkook memecah lamunannya, Hoseok menoleh padanya, sepenuhnya memperhatikan apa yang hendak ia katakan, "apa menurutmu kita tak terlalu santai?" Sang _beta_ mengerti apa yang dimaksud anggota termuda mereka, kedua bibirnya mengatup dan kedua iris keemasannya membulat, "Kita sudah mengetahui keberadaan jurnal itu dan sama sekali belum melakukan apa-apa."

Dalam benaknya, Hoseok mengalami kilas balik, ia ingat betul saat Yoongi memberitahu mereka tentang jurnal yang selama ini mereka cari sebenarnya berada di tangan pendeta Jung. Saat pertama kali mendengar informasi tersebut, Jungkook dan Taehyung mengusulkan untuk segera mengambilnya, tetapi Namjoon menolak usul mereka, dengan alasan waktu yang belum tepat bagi mereka untuk bertindak, Hoseok setuju, mereka memang harus merencanakan terlebih dahulu bagaimana caranya merebut jurnal itu dari tangan sang pendeta.

Tetapi, semakin cepat mereka mendapatkan jurnal tersebut, maka keadaan akan lebih baik. Resiko pasti ada, mereka akan berada dalam bahaya yang siap mengancam mereka bila pendeta itu tahu dimana keberadaan Namjoon dan kawanannya. Sebisa mungkin mereka harus menghindari perang, walau pada akhirnya mereka semua tahu, akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk dan membahayakan bagi mereka nantinya.

Bagai menyimpan bom waktu yang dapat kapan saja meledak tanpa mereka ketahui. Hoseok mengerti betul, Namjoon ada dalam posisi yang serba salah saat ini, antara meledakannya sekarang, atau nanti.

"Kemarin aku melihat Jin hyung makan buah apel." Jungkook mengerti kalau pertanyaannya tadi membuat Hoseok berada dalam kebimbangan dan kesulitan untuk menjawabnya, ia mengalihkan pembicaraan saat mengingat tingkah laku Seokjin yang kian tak dapat mereka tebak tiap harinya. "Normalnya, _werewolf_ seperti kita akan sakit saat memakan makanan manusia seperti buah dan sayur, tapi Jin hyung dengan santai memakannya."

Memang beberapa waktu belakangan, Seokjin seperti kembali lagi menjadi seorang manusia biasa. Dan selama apa yang ia lakukan tidak berbaha baginya, Namjoon dan yang lain rasa hal itu tak akan menjadi masalah.

"Sudah berapa lama dia seperti itu?" Tanya Hoseok. Beberapa hari belakangan, ia memang terlalu sibuk mendiskusikan beberapa hal penting terkait pendeta Jung dengan Yoongi dan _alpha_ mereka, Namjoon, sehingga ia menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada Jungkook, yang merupakan adik dari Seokjin untuk terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik dan tingkah lakunya.

"3 hari belakangan," Jawab Jungkook seraya memainkan telinga panjang Monie yang menjuntai kebawah, membuat bagian tubuh paling sensitif dari seekor kelinci itu bergoyang dengan agresif, "aku juga melihat Jin hyung mencari daun semanggi."

"Daun semanggi? Untuk apa? Dimakan?" Alis sebelah kanan Hoseok naik, ia memang pernah mendengar bahwa daun semanggi bisa dimakan, namun akan aneh apabila tidak dimasak terlebih dahulu karena kompor di rumah yang mereka tinggali tak berfungsi dan perabot di dapurnya juga tak memadai.

Jungkook menyendikkan bahunya, "Tidak tahu."

Seokjin memang sudah dapat beraktifitas seperti biasa sekarang, ia sudah sepenuhnya sehat, untuk itu mereka dapat melanjutkan pengintaian, berburu, dan kegiatan lainnya di luar rumah. Tetapi tidak dengan Seokjin sendiri, yang masih harus berdiam diri di dalam rumah, ia boleh keluar dengan catatan; tidak diperbolehkan keluar terlalu jauh dan terlalu lama. Itu sebabnya, Seokjin menyuruh Jungkook untuk 'mengasuh' Monie selama mereka berladang.

"Apa Seokjin hyung sendirian di rumah?" Tanya Taehyung yang melangkah menghampiri mereka, ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dan beristirahat setelah semua pot yang semula kosong telah terisi oleh bibit buah strawberry.

Hoseok menggeleng pelan, "Jimin bersamanya."

"Namjoon hyung?" Taehyung melanjutkan tanyanya.

Kali ini Jungkook yang menanggapi, "Ke desa dengan Yoongi hyung."

Namjoon dan Yoongi tengah melakukan barter sekaligus mencari informasi. Hanya beberapa orang dari desa saja yang mau melakukan hal yang cukup beresiko ini pada mereka, selama tak ada dari penduduk desa yang mengkhianati dan menjadi mata-mata, posisi Namjoon dan kawanannya saat ini masih aman.

_Light on Me._

"Jimin?"

Seokjin memanggil. Lima belas menit ia habiskan untuk berdiam dan berkutat dengan kesibukan yang ia buat sendiri. Membuat sketsa merupakan salah satu kegiatan yang selalu digemarinya selain melukis, biasanya Seokjin akan dengan mudah larut di dalamnya, namun tidak kali ini. Ia merasa bosan dan benaknya selalu mendorongnya untuk mencari udara segar supaya lepas dari kebosanan, dan jika ia beruntung, dirinya akan mendapatkan inspirasi di luar sana.

"Oh?" Ekor mata Seokjin menemukan sosok Jimin yang tertidur dalam wujud manusianya di atas sofa. Seokjin lantas berbalik menuju kamar Jimin yang dibagi dengan Yoongi, untuk mengambil selimut dan membawanya ke arah pemuda yang jatuh tertidur dengan pulas itu. Selimut lembut berwara coklat muda itu Seokjin sampirkan diatas tubuh Jimin dengan perlahan, ia tersenyum kala melihat wajah damai salah satu dari _dongsaeng_-nya itu.

Jimin terlihat seperti malaikat, tanpa perlawanan, begitu tenang, dan tampak rapuh. Berbeda saat ia sepenuhnya sadar. Karena masa lalu yang sangat kelam, Jimin bersikap dingin, tak acuh dan kadang ia bicara kelewat sarkas. Walau begitu, sikapnya yang semula kasar perlahan mulai melunak. Seokjin tahu, disaat kelopak matanya terbuka atau menutup sekali '_pun,_ Jimin adalah orang baik yang tak akan menyakiti orang lain tanpa alasan.

"Jiminnie, sehat '_lah_ terus." Bisik Seokjin seraya perlahan-lahan mengecup pelan keningnya.

Setelahnya, Seokjin memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar sendiri, menikmati angin sore yang menerpa wajah tampannya, dengan sengaja ia melangkah tanpa mengenakan alas kaki. Setelah sekian lama berbaring dan beristirahat selama hampir satu bulan, Seokjin begitu merindukan terpaan angin sore yang membawa aroma pinus dari hutan, terlebih deru ombak yang dapat dengan jelas ia dengar karena posisinya yang tak jauh dari pantai.

Ia memutuskan untuk mencari lagi daun semanggi berdaun empat di hutan yang ada di belakang rumah. Seokjin sempat melihat lebatnya hamparan daun semanggi yang tumbuh disana beberapa saat yang lalu, ia mengingat filosofi tentang daun semanggi dengan empat helai daun yang sempat diceritakan mendiang ibunya. Seokjin belum pernah melihat dan menemukannya, untuk itu ia ingin mendapatkannya dan membawanya pada Jungkook dan yang lain.

Rasa penasaran dan keingin-tahuannya tentang empat daun semanggi yang membawa keberuntungan, menuntun langkah Seokjin untuk masuk ke dalam hutan.

_'Tak jauh, dan hanya sebentar.'_ Dalam benaknya Seokjin mengucap janji. Ia membiarkan kaki tak beralasnya bersentuhan dengan pasir dan rumput lembut, suara gesekan dedaunan yang ditiup angin mengiringi langkahnya yang perlahan menjauh, masuk ke dalam hutan. Tak terhitung langkah yang telah ia ambil, senyum Seokjin mengembang kala ia menemukan hamparan daun semanggi yang tumbuh di bawah pohon mangolia tua yang belum berbunga.

Tiga, dan tiga lagi. Semua helai daun semanggi yang tumbuh disana hanya ada tiga. Lima belas menit Seokjin mencari tapi nampaknya tidak membuahkan hasil. Dewi Fortuna tak berpihak padanya hari ini, ia hendak bangkit dari duduknya namun seseorang menyodorkan padanya apa yang ia cari tepat di samping pipi kirinya. Seokjin terlonjak kala ia terkejut, dan sontak menoleh pada sosok yang asing, tapi sudah pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

"Oh? Maaf, aku mengagetkanmu." Ucap Gongchan, wajah tampannya menatap khawatir pada Seokjin yang masih pada posisinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia ikut duduk diatas rumput karena Seokjin tak kunjung menanggapi ucapannya. Gongchan menarik kembali semanggi berdaun empat, yang semula ia sodorkan pada pria yang masih terus memandanginya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kau terluka." Ucap Seokjin tiba-tiba, membuat Gongchan melihat di sekitar tubuhnya, untuk mencari luka yang mungkin saja tak ia rasakan namun nampak di bagian tubuhnya, "Disini." Seokjin menunjuk pelipis sebelah kanan Gongchan, tentu saja ia tak mampu melihatnya dengan matanya sendiri, jadi ia meraba bagian yang dimaksud Seokjin.

"Apa lukanya besar?" Tanya Gongchan seraya masih meraba bagian pelipisnya, dan saat jemarinya menekan bagian di kulit pelipisnya yang nampak tergores, ia meringis kecil, mengaduh karena luka yang tak ia sadari keberadaannya sebelumnya itu kini terasa perih.

"Jangan disentuh, tanganmu kotor." Seokjin menahan jemari Gongchan yang terus menekan lukanya, dan membawanya menjauh kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pelipis pria yang masih mematung dihadapannya.

Satu jilatan kecil, Seokjin berikan pada luka menganga kecil di pelipis Gongchan yang cukup terkejut dengan tindakannya, ia bergumam, "Terima kasih." Dan Seokjin membalas ucapannya dengan senyuman lembut yang kembali teringat pada Jungkook saat ia melihat sosok dihadapannya.

"Lukamu pasti baru," Gongchan mengangguk kecil, sejujurnya ia tidak mengetahui sebelumnya kalau dirinya terluka, "luka seperti itu seharusnya dapat sembuh dengan cepat." Mereka _werewolf_, mereka akan dapat segera sembuh dengan cepat, terlebih pada luka goresan yang tak terasa sakit atau perih sehingga tak membutuhkan penanganan lanjut.

"Namamu Gongchan '_kan_?" Seokjin mengingatnya, ini adalah kali kedua pertemuan mereka. Dan seperti waktu pertama kali, Seokjin juga tidak meyadari kehadirannya. Gongchan seperti hantu yang datang tiba-tiba, tidak dirasakan keberadaannya atau aroma tubuhnya, tetapi Seokjin tak merasakan aura yang mengancam darinya, untuk itu ia bersikap biasa saja.

"Kau ingat namaku?" Gongchan bertanya, seolah tak percaya kalau Seokjin mengingat namanya. Mereka baru bertemu dua kali hari ini, dan pertemuan pertama mereka juga terbilang singkat dan tak begitu berkesan.

"Tentu saja," Dalam hatinya Seokjin sedikit menyindir Gongchan yang selalu muncul tanpa ia duga dan mengagetkannya, namun ia teringat pada sesuatu yang menurutnya penting, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau terluka?"

Gongchan menyendikkan bahunya dan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi mungkin, saat aku mencari semanggi ini, aku terjatuh dan tanpa sadar telah terluka." Ia berbohong, ia tidak pernah terjatuh.

Seokjin menatap semanggi berdaun empat yang masih ada dalam genggaman Gongchan, kekagumannya terlihat dari pancaran iris _hazel_-nya yang berbibar, ia terperangah dengan takjub saat pertama kali melihatnya, "Oh? Kau mendapatkannya?" Kemudian muncul pertanyaan, "Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan teman-temanmu dari jauh, kau bilang kalau kau sedang mencari semanggi ini." Gongchan mengangkat semanggi dalam genggamannya setara dengan wajah mereka, senyumnya merekah dan perlahan ia menyodorkannya pada Seokjin.

Seokjin menautkan kedua alisnya, keningnya berkerut saat ia merasa curiga, "Kau menguping?"

Bahu Gongchan turun melemas, tangannya yang menggenggam semanggi mungil itu jatuh diatas pahanya, ia menggeleng cepat dan berucap, "Ah, bukan begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud menguping, hanya saja saat kebetulan lewat sini, aku mendengarmu." Jelasnya, ia berusaha meyakinkan Seokjin kalau dirinya tak seperti yang dibayangkan.

Perlahan-lahan, anggukan Seokjin berikan, ia mencoba percaya, "Baiklah..."

Sekali lagi, Gongchan menydorkan pada Seokjin hasil temuannya, "Ini untukmu."

"Untukku? Tapi kau yang menemukannya, jadi keberuntungan itu milikmu." Tolak Seokjin, memang sejak awal, ia berniat untuk menemukan tumbuhan itu saat masih tertanam di tanah, ia tak berniat memetiknya, hanya menemukannya saja, dan kemudian ia akan mengajak Jungkook untuk melihatnya bersama.

"Keberuntungan?" Gongchan memandang daun semanggi yang ada ditangannya dengan heran, mengapa tanaman yang mirip rumput ini dibilang sebagai keberuntungan?

"Ya, daun semanggi berdaun empat memiliki arti kalau yang menemukannya akan mendapatkan keberuntungan selama ia menyimpannya." Saat mendengar ucapan Seokjin, tawa Gongchan hampir pecah, namun ia berusaha menahannya. Terdengar begitu kekanakan dan tidak masuk diakal, walau memang pada kenyataannya semanggi dengan empat helai daun jarang sekali ada karena umumnya hanya ada tiga helai daun yang tumbuh dipucuknya.

"Begitu '_kah_?" Gongchan bertanya, ia terus memandangi tumbuhan berwarna hijau diatas telapak tangannya.

"Aku tidak terlalu percaya '_sih._ Hanya saja aku teringat ibuku yang pernah menceritakannya saat aku masih kecil, dan saat itu aku berusaha mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu, hingga sekarang aku belum pernah melihat semanggi berdaun empat sampai hari ini." Ucap Seokjin dengan jujur, ia memang tak terlalu percaya akan legendanya, tapi rasa penasaran yang tumbuh dalam benak membawanya untuk mecari. Lagi pula di tempatnya tumbuh dan tinggal, ia belum pernah melihat hamparan semanggi seperti disini kecuali di buku atau televisi.

Dengan terkekeh pelan, Gongchan bertanya, "Lalu kalau kau sudah menemukannya, akan kau apakan daun ini?"

"Aku ingin menunjukkannya pada adikku, dia menyukai hal-hal seperti ini." Setelah akhirnya mereka bertemu dan hidup sebagai kakak-beradik, Seokjin mulai memahami karakter Jungkook, ia sebagian kehilangan masa kecilnya karena teror yang mengancamnya pasca pertempuran yang menewaskan orang tua mereka. Untuk itu, Seokjin memutuskan, ia akan menjadi pengganti orang tua bagi Jungkook, ia ingin _membawa_ sosok sang ibu untuknya.

"Kau kakak yang baik, ku harap aku memiliki keluarga sepertimu." Gongchan bergumam pada kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibirnya, ia terdiam menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan kosong.

Seokjin tahu kisah hidup seorang _lonewolf_, berkelana sendirian dan tidak memiliki keluarga atau kawanan, entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka, Seokjin tidak ingin menanyakannya, ia takut akan membuatnya terkenang dan tanpa sengaja melukai hati Gongchan. "Bagaimana kalau kukenalkan kau, Gongchan-ssi, pada keluargaku, mereka akan dengan senang menyambutmu." Ajaknya, ia harap dirinya dapat membantu pemuda itu, walau mereka baru berjumpa, tapi Seokjin rasa, Gongchan adalah orang yang baik.

"Kurasa tidak demikian." Gongchan menyanggahnya, ia menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum pahit.

"Kau tidak setuju?" Seokjin sudah menduga Gongchan akan menolak ajakannya, wajar saja karena mereka belum lama mengenal dan, Gongchan belum pernah bertemu dengan Namjoon dan yang lain. Tapi ia berkata jujur, keluarganya tidak akan melukai Gongchan, jika Seokjin yang memintanya.

"Aku seorang _lonewolf,_ berbeda denganmu yang mungkin masih belum mengerti, _alpha_-mu akan langsung membunuhku ketika pertama kali ia melihatku." Gongchan ada benarnya, Seokjin pernah menyaksikan _lonewolf_ yang terpaksa diusir oleh Namjoon karena dianggap menggangu teritori mereka.

Seokjin yakin, Gongchan berbeda dari _lonewolf_ lainnya, untuk itu ia berusaha menyakinkan, "Tapi aku bisa menjelaskan padanya, kalau kau teman baruku."

Gelengan pelan kembali Gongchan berikan, sebagai reaksi kalau ia tetap menolak ajakan Seokjin, "Tidak, kumohon. Tolong rahasiakan keberadaanku dari kawananmu, dengan begitu aku lebih merasa aman untuk tetap tinggal di dalam hutan." Ia memohon, Seokjin tidak mengerti pada awalnya, jika Gongchan takut pada Namjoon dan yang lain, kenapa ia biasa saja saat berinteraksi denganya?

"Baiklah." Seokjin menyerah. Menurutnya, mungkin saja Gongchan tidak takut padanya karena memang Seokjin tak mengancam, lagi pula ia merupakan seorang _omega._ Masuk akal bagi Gongchan untuk dapat dengan mudah mendekatinya.

"Terima kasih sudah menganggapku teman." Gongchan tersenyum padanya, dan Seokjin membalasnya.

"Kau pria yang baik, berbeda dengan para _lonewolf_ yang sering diceritakan Hoseokie." Tutur kata Seokjin melembut, membuat senyum di bibir Gongchan melebar, hampir menyeringai, tapi ia tahu kalau seringai yang terpatri pada wajah tampan pemuda dihadapannya pasti karena ia merasa senang.

"Ah, ini," Gongchan menggenggam tangan kanan Seokjin, dan membuat telapaknya terbuka, "sebagai tanda pertemanan kita, keberuntunganku kuserahkan padamu, aku akan mencari keberuntungan yang lain." Kemudian ia menyerahkan semanggi kedalam genggaman Seokjin, yang kali ini menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih, Gongchan." Ucap Seokjin seraya membawa kepalan tangan di mana semanggi itu tersimpan ke dadanya.

Gongchan mengangguk pelan, ia melihat kebelakang, layaknya merasakan sesuatu, kemudian berkata, "Kembali '_lah_ ke rumahmu, mereka akan langsung panik saat tahu kau tak ada."

Seokjin menyetujui perkataannya, "Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Gongchan-ssi." Dalam hatinya ia berharap supaya suatu saat nanti dapat bertemu kembali dengan teman barunya. Sudah lama Seokjin tidak berinteraksi dengan orang asing dan menjadikan mereka teman barunya.

Langkah Seokjin perlahan menjauhinya, sliuetnya menghilang ke arah yang lebih terang di ujung hutan, diantara pepohonan tua dan rindang, Gongchan terus memperhatikan punggungnya hingga menghilang dari pandangan, kemudian larut dalam pikirannya, hingga seseorang datang dari arah kiri tempatnya berdiri, "Kau bisa memasang wajah seperti itu rupanya?"

"Dia.. sesuatu telah tumbuh dalam tubuhnya." Tanpa menoleh atau melirik pria yang datang menghampirinya, Gongchan tetap memperhatikan jalan yang Seokjin lewati menuju rumahnya, ia bergumam, kedua iris jingganya berkilat dan wajahnya yang pucat terus menyunggingkan seringai.

"Keturunan Kim Namjoon?" Dongwoo mengikuti arah pandangan Gongchan, satu _revolver_ dalam genggamannya ia kembalikan ke tempatnya. Tepat di punggungnya ada dua _revolver_ yang sengaja ia siapkan untuk membunuh lawan, yang tak lain lagi adalah _werewolf_.

Suara Gongchan memberat, ia menjawab singkat, "Ya."

"Itu artinya, tidak lama lagi..." Dongwoo melirik luka yang mulai menghilang di pelipis Gongchan, ia mengambil sebilah belati dari saku celananya dan menyodorkannya pada pemuda yang menatap belati perak itu dalam diam. "Ingat, kau tidak boleh menaruh empati pada _omega_ itu, jika kau gagal, kau tahu apa yang akan Pendeta Jung lakukan '_kan_?" Ucapnya.

Gongchan menerima belati itu, kemudian mengarahkannya di pelipisnya, tepat dimana lukanya berada, "Kau pikir aku menaruh empati padanya? Menatap wajahnya saja aku sudah tak sabar ingin mematahkan lehernya." Ucapnya seraya menyayat pelipisnya sendiri, darah mengalir deras sampai dagu, lukanya melebar lagi, lebih lebar dari semula, tapi Gongchan seolah tak merasakan apa-apa.

Dongwoo memperhatikan darah yang mengalir di wajah Gongchan, ia tersenyum seraya berkata, "Hmm.. menarik."

"Diantara ketiga _alpha_ disana, siapa target pertama?" Tanya Gongchan, ia menyerahkan belati yang ujungnya penuh dengan darahnya pada Dongwoo yang segera membalut belati itu dengan kain putih.

"Taehyung, Kim Taehyung."

_Light on Me_.

"Wow, wow. Jungkook-ah, pelan-pelan." Mendapat pelukan yang kelewat agresif dari Jungkook bukan '_lah_ perkara mudah sekarang. Tubuhnya telah tumbuh menjadi semakin besar, tingginya hampir menyamai Seokjin dan bisepnya mulai mengeras. Tentu saja Seokjin merasa nyeri di tubuhnya saat Jungkook memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

Tidak peduli pada Seokjin yang terus memprotes tindakannya, dan Namjoon yang menarik pelan bahunya, Jungkook masih pada posisinya dan terus menggumamkan kata, "Hyung, kau adalah hyung terbaik di dunia ini, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sekarang lepaskan aku." Menyadari tatapan _alpha_-nya yang mulai berkilat dan memandang Jungkook dengan wajah seolah akan segera murka, Seokjin berusaha melepaskan pelukan adiknya dan tersenyum kecil, ia tahu Namjoon menjadi semakin protektif padanya karena suatu alasan.

"Boleh '_kah_ aku menaruhnya di dalam air?" Saat akhirnya Jungkook melepas pelukannya, Seokjin segera bersandar dengan lega dan mengangguk. Daun semanggi yang Gongchan temukan dan berikan untuknya akhirnya ia perlihatkan pada Jungkook.

Seokjin merasa kalau keberuntungan yang dibawa semanggi berdaun empat itu nyata, karena saat ia kembali ke rumah Jimin masih tertidur dan yang lainnya pulang tepat saat Seokjin tiba di kamarnya. Terlebih lagi, tidak ada yang menanyakan dimana Seokjin mendapatkan semanggi itu, karena mereka terlalu kagum saat melihatnya untuk pertama kali, apa lagi saat ia mulai menceritakan makna dibalik semanggi langka itu. Seokjin benar-benar beruntung, ia tidakan menimbulkan kegaduhan seperti yang ia kira awalnya karena pergi keluar rumah tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

"Daun semanggi berdaun empat yang membawa keberuntungan? Kedengarannya seperti dongeng keputus-asaan." Yoongi bergumam, ia sering mendengar dongeng anak-anak atau kisah legenda yang tidak masuk akal, tapi kisah tentang tanaman yang menurutnya sama saja dengan rumput ini sungguh berada di luar akal sehat.

Jungkook menoleh dan menatap sebal pada Yoongi yang duduk tak jauh dari Jimin, selalu, "_Ya_! Kau akan jadi orang paling sial di keluarga ini, Yoongi hyung."

"Apa kau bilang?" Yoongi balas menatap sebal pada Jungkook, lehernya naik dan kedua alisnya bertaut, siap berkelahi dengan _maknae_ mereka kapan saja. Tapi Jungkook tak mengindahkan ancaman dari pria yang lebih tua darinya itu, dengan santainya ia membawa daun semanggi yang telah ia letakan di dalam botol susu yang terbuat dari kaca dan telah diisi air sebagian.

Seorang pemuda bersurai _brunette_ menggelengkan kepalanya, ia memperingati Yoongi dan Jungkook yang mulai saling mengejek, "Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita fokus pada apa yang akan Hoseokie hyung katakan," Taehyung sedang tidak berada dalam _mood_ yang tepat untuk ikut dalam pertengkaran kecil anatara Yoongi dan Jungkook. Ia yang duduk bersila di dekat Hoseok bertanya, "Jadi Hoseok hyung, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami?"

Hoseok menghela nafasnya, ia menatap satu-persatu wajah mereka yang hadir disana, kemudian berkata dengan menyilangkan lengannya di dada, "Kalian sebenarnya sudah tahu, tapi bersikap seolah tak tahu '_kan_? Terutama kau, _alpha_-ssi, Kim Namjoon?" Kini ia memandang Namjoon dengan tatapan menghakimi, membuat mereka, kecuali Seokjin, ikut melihat kearahnya.

"Apa?" Namjoon bertanya, dengan polosnya.

"Dari pada aku yang harus mengumumkan hal ini, lebih baik kau menyampaikannya sendiri." Namjoon membenarkan kata-kata yang Hoseok ucapkan padanya, ia membuat kepalan tangan, kemudian mendekatkan ke bibirnya seraya berdehan pelan. Tapi ia tak kunjung bicara.

Wajah Namjoon terlihat gugup, pertama kali dalam seumur hidup mereka tinggal bersama, baru kali ini mereka melihat sang _alpha_ tengah gugup. Sesekali Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang tahu bahwa _mate_-nya itu kelewat gugup, terlihat senang namun juga gelisah. Seokjin gemas dibuatnya, untuk itu ia langsung saja berkata, "Aku rasa aku hamil."

Diam seribu bahasa. Hening menyelimuti ruang utama dari rumah itu seketika, tak ada raut wajah yang dapat terbaca. Antara heran, bingung, terkejut, hingga aneh. Satu-satunya yang mampu bergerak saat itu hanya Hoseok, yang menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan penuh akan rasa lelah.

Yoongi membuka suara, "H-hei, tunggu dulu. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kenapa?" Jimin bergumam penuh tanya.

"Kapan kau akan melahirkan?" Taehyung bertanya dengan wajah yang ceria, mau tak mau, Hoseok mencubit gemas pipinya.

Seokjin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah mereka, ia menggenggam tangan Namjoon yang bereaksi hampir sama dengan sisa dari anggota keluarganya, "Namjoon-ah, mau menceritakannya untuk mereka?"

Kesadaran sepenuhnya telah hinggap dalam raga Namjoon, ia telah kembali lagi ke Bumi dan berpijak seperti sedia kala setelah larut dalam angan semu. Perlahan, ia mulai menjelaskan, "Jadi, sejak semalam, aku merasakan kalau aroma tubuh Jin hyung berubah, _wolf_ _alpha _dalam tubuhku selalu bersikap _over protective_ padanya. Aku tidak tidur semalaman untuk melihat dan memastikan apakah ia baik-baik saja," Namjoon membalas genggaman tangan Seokjin, ia membelai lembut punggung tangannya dengan ibu jari, "benakku dipenuhi kegelisahan, seolah kalau Jin hyung terluka sedikit saja, aku akan mati karenanya."

Untuk sesaat mereka yang mendengarkannya, terdiam dan menatap seolah baru saja mendengarkan sebuah kesaksian dari keajaiban, terlebih saat Namjoon berucap, "Disaat terus terjaga semalam, aku mulai merasakan ada yang tumbuh, sesuatu yang tak kukenal tapi aku ingin melindungi serta menjaganya seumur hidupku."

"Bayi? Seorang bayi?" Jungkook hampir berseru, _bambi eyes_-nya makin terlihat lebih bulat, Seokjin turut menggenggam jemarinya dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih bebas.

Namjoon berkata seraya memandang Seokjin, "Awalnya aku tidak memikirkan sampai kesana, kurasa apa yang kurasakan wajar adanya karena Jin hyung adalah _mate_-ku, tapi saat matahari mulai terbit aku tersadar. Aku menatap wajah tidur Jin hyung lekat, aromanya yang kian harum dan manis membuatku terus berada ingin disisinya, tanpa disadari olehku sendiri, aku sudah menyentuh perutnya dan dari sana, aku dapat merasakan kalau anak kita sedang tumbuh." Diksi yang Namjoon ucapkan tentang kesaksian atas keajaiban yang baru saja dirasakannya, membuat Hoseok, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin dan Yoongi terperangah.

"Wow..." Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan bergumam lewat ketakjuban.

"Aku.. tidak bisa berkomentar." Sama halnya dengan Jimin, ia berkata jujur, ia tak memiliki kata-kata yang tepat untuk diungkapkan.

"Aku mengerti, kalian masih bingung." Seokjin menatap perutnya yang masih rata, ia berusaha merasakan eksistensi dari separuh jiwanya yang sedang tumbuh disana, "Sejujurnya sampai detik ini, aku juga masih sulit untuk mempercayainya, aku yang terlahir sebagai manusia dan tidak seharusnya mengandung seorang anak, sekarang, takdir hidupku telah berubah sepenuhnya." ucapnya, ia mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan jujur, ia yang seharusnya tak mengandung kini tengah diberkahi oleh keajaiban, memang sulit untuk dipercaya, bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin, kalian berangan-angan apa yang ada dipikiranku saat tahu kalau aku mengandung. Jika Seokjin yang dulu tahu, pasti ia akan terkejut dan mungkin... sedikit frustasi dan kebingungan," Seokjin melanjutkan penuturannya akan kejujuran dari isi hatinya, "tapi aku, _wolf omega_ dalam diriku seolah membuatku sadar bahwa, jalan hidupku telah berubah, dan menerima serta mengikhlaskannya akan menjadi jalan untuk kebahagiaanku. Dan sekarang, aku bahagia telah mengetahui kalau aku mengandung anakku dan Namjoonie."

"Aku juga ingin punya anak." Taehyung berkomentar, dalam benaknya ia juga memiliki bayi-bayi serigala lucu yang akan berlarian di sekitar kakinya.

Hoseok menepuk dahinya untuk yang kedua kali, "Hush, Taehyung, diam '_lah,_ kau merusak suasana."

Tawa pelan yang terdengar renyah bagi telinga Namjoon keluar dari mulut Seokjin, "Anak kami juga anakmu, Taehyung-ah."

Jimin memberikan pendapatnya, "Itu namanya, keponakan."

"Keponakan..." Ucap Taehyung, Hoseok, Jungkook dan Yoongi bersamaan.

Tangan Taehyung mengepal erat, kemudian ia mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di udara, "Kedengarannya bagus, aku suka keponakan, ah tidak, aku mencintai keponakan."

"Kalian juga merasakannya '_kan_? Dia belum lahir tapi kita sudah mencintainya." Namjoon menyentuh lembut perut Seokjin yang masih rata, belum ada detak jantung, gerakan menendang, aromanya saja belum dapat dicium, tapi ia dapat merasakan eksistensi dari calon anak mereka.

Jimin bergerak mendekat, "Aku ingin melindunginya.."

Yoongi mengikuti gerakannya, "Aku juga, aku ingin melatihnya."

Taehyung masih pada angan-angannya, "Aku ingin mencari capung dengannya."

Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya pada perut Seokjin, "Aku ingin mengajaknya melihat Helikopter."

Hoseok menatap haru pada mereka, "Aku ingin mengajarinya berjalan."

Namjoon menyunggingkan senyum tulus, ia akan menandai hari ini sebagai hari yang spesial, "Sabar '_lah,_ kalau sudah saatnya nanti, kalian dapat membantu kami merawatnya."

Seokjin tertawa geli, benaknya membayangkan bagaimana Taehyung akan ikut merawat anak mereka nanti, "Aku rasa Taehyung akan jadi paman favoritnya."

"Benarkah?!" Taehyung berseru nyaring, binaran cahaya di kedua iris kecoklatannya bersinar bahagia.

"Aku setuju, anak kecil biasanya suka dengan orang yang... ekstra." Yoongi bergumam seraya tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk kecil.

Yang satu-satunya tidak tersenyum adalah Jungkook, wajahnya ditekuk, dan ia protes, "Tidak adil, aku yang akan jadi paman yang paling disukai Namjoon kecil."

Mendengar hanya nama Namjoon yang disebutkan, Seokjin yang sekarang protes, "Hei, bagaimana denganku? Aku yang mengandung!" Ia memberikan tinju pelan pada bahu Jungkook.

Seringai jahil terpatri pada wajah Jungkook, ia berkata dengan nada meledek, "Aku lebih suka kalau bayinya mirip Namjoon hyung, tidak bawel."

"Apa kau bilang Jeon Jungkook?!" Tinju yang Seokjin berikan kali ini tidak pelan, ia kembali melayangkan pukulannya sampai Jungkook kabur dari sisinya.

"Jinseok, tahan emosimu, tenang '_lah_." Namjoon dengan sigap memeluk Seokjin, ia membelai rambut hitamnya dan mengecup pelan pipinya. Seokjin yang semula terlihat _ngambek_, akhirnya luluh.

'_Mudah sekali 'sih~'_

Jimin maju perlahan-lahan ke arah Seokjin, ia memandangi perutnya dan bertanya, "Uh, Jin hyung, boleh kupegang perutmu?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Seokjin langsung menyetujuinya disertai dengan senyumnya yang riang, "Tentu, Jiminnie."

Memang benar, ada nyawa yang sedang tumbuh disana. Begitu terasa hanya lewat satu sentuhan, dan tanpa sadar, Jimin meneteskan airmatanya, "Dia.. benar-benar ada disana."

"Apa aku juga boleh menyentuhnya?" Yoongi datang menghampiri, ia bersimpuh, dan setelah menatap anggukan dan kalimat persetujuan dari Seokjin, tanpa ragu, Yoongi meletakan tangannya di sebelah tangan Jimin. Mereka berdua saling menatap setelah merasakan keajaiban yang tumbuh dalam diri Seokjin, dalam benak masing-masing Yoongi dan Jimin juga memutuskan untuk memiliki keajaiban mereka sendiri suatu hari nanti.

Satu-persatu dari mereka bergantian menyentuh perut Seokjin yang masih rata. Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan penuh tawa bahagia, walau dalam hati mereka masih menyimpan kekalutan, sebab, mereka masih tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bisa '_kah_ mereka menyelamatkan keduanya? Petunjuk harus segera mereka dapatkan agar Seokjin dan bayinya dapat selamat saat hari itu tiba.

**_t_****o _be continued_**

[A/N]

I can survive! AAAAAA~ Maaf atas keterlambatannya yang sudah kelewat batas, masih ada '_kah_ diantara kalian yang masih menanti lanjutan dari Fanfiction ini?

Walau Fanfiction ini terkesan underrated, tidak ada review lagi '_pun_ saya akan tetap update karena saya yakin ada silent reader diluar sana yang butuh hiburan(?)

**_massive thanks to_** :

Goldenaidakko

ゴルデンさん、本当に ありがとうございます。ゴルデンさんのお陰で、このストーリーを続けられます！当たり前です！インドネシアは暑い、もう家から出たくない 笑笑 ボゴールに住んでいますか？私はジョグジャカルタに住んでいますよ〜 遠いけど、心が繋がってます！


End file.
